El Espíritu del Invierno
by Deipris
Summary: Sarah Cooper en una chica de 16 años. Ella ha oído mucho de Jack Frost y admira su trabajo pero el único problema es que no sabe absolutamente nada sobre él, aún así Jack está dispuesto a demostrarle quién es el verdadero espíritu del invierno.
1. ¿Quién es Jack Frost?

**_Bueno, primero que nada, es la primera vez que escribo de El Origen de los Guardianes, me ha fascinado la película y Jack aún más (como a muchas otras XD) así que he intentado escribir por el simple deseo de hacerlo, aunque aquí hay muchas historias buenisimas, quien sabe si mi historia llegue a ser tan genial como otras *O*_**

**_Agradecería saber su opinión en los reviews! Aún me confundo mucho con el método de publicar una historia aquí XD_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenecen, la trama y Sarah en cambio, si me pertenecen._**

* * *

_Jack Frost_

Sarah dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre. Otra vez volvía a escucharlo, su madre lo había vuelto a nombrar. Ya no era novedad, en inicios de diciembre oír aquel nombre de la boca de su madre ya era costumbre, pues siempre lo mencionaba cuando quería que su hija se abrigara. Pero Sarah no sabía quién era él.

—Ya duérmete. — dijo su madre antes de salir de la habitación recibiendo una contestación positiva por parte de su hija quien siguió pensando en todo lo anterior.

"_Es el que crea las ventiscas y el que hace que nieva"_ le decía cada persona a la que le preguntaba.

La verdad es que le sembraba demasiada curiosidad tal personaje y decidió investigar; quería saber su origen, la leyenda y cómo lucía, pero todo el mundo le decía lo mismo, ni siquiera el internet pudo sacarla de tanta duda. Se decía que era el que creaba la nieve para que Santa pudiera celebrar la Navidad y lo representaban de diversas formas, desde un duende al servicio de Santa Claus hasta un muñeco de nieve (y hasta asesino), pero Sarah no se daba por bien servida, no calmaba esa ansiedad de aprendizaje, porque cuando algo le daba curiosidad a Sarah no descansaba hasta tenerlo todo bien claro.

Y es que Sarah podía comportarse tan infantil en ocasiones, era muy ingenua y llegaba a creer muchos mitos cuando todo el mundo le decía que no existía nada de eso. Recordó cuando era pequeña, esperaba en la noche a la Hada de los Dientes cada que se le caía un diente pero todas esas ocasiones caía rendida en su almohada y su linterna se quedaba sin batería, a lo que ella siempre decía en su defensa: "_Fue mala suerte, para la otra será"._ Le pasaba lo mismo con Santa Claus el día de noche buena, y el Conejo de Pascua ni se diga. Aunque esta vez, Frost le llamaba más la atención, más que cualquier otro personaje debido a que casi nunca había oído hablar de él y aparte porque su estación favorita del año era el invierno y por ende, amaba la nieve, pero casi nunca lo disfrutaba al ser tan enfermiza.

Soltó un suspiro pensando todo aquello que había investigado, ¡No era suficiente!, quería más información. Sarah negó con la cabeza tratando de olvidar todo.

—Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso. — se dijo a su misma. Dejó salir un gran bostezo de sueño, tapándose la boca con su mano derecha como acostumbraba. Sarah era una chica de 16 años, era divertida, amable y muy alegre aunque en ocasiones podía ser enojona y sensible. Su físico contaba con un cabello largo hasta las costillas y ondulado de color café chocolate y unos ojos grises profundos. Dejó a un lado el libro que leía todas las noches antes de dormir y se acercó a la ventana arrastrando las pantuflas. La ventana estaba entre abierta, al prender la chimenea se había ahumado la casa y tenía que dejar que se ventilara un poco la habitación, pero empezó a enfriarse por lo que la tuvo que cerrar.

Antes de hacerlo sonrió levemente y dijo:

—Como quisiera que ese tal Jack Frost hiciera que nevara esta noche, quiero jugar con la nieve. — dijo en un susurro. Sabía que era tonto y su hermana seguramente se burlaría de ella por su comentario pero ella quería ver nieve pronto. Se rió al recordar una ocasión que jugaba con sus primos a una guerra de bolas de nieve, pero la risa se vio interrumpida por una brisa fría que le pegó en la cara. — ¡Ay! ¡Que frío! — se quejó Sarah, se apresuró a cerrar la ventana y correr a su cama para dormir.

No muy lejos de ahí, un chico albino sonrió conmovido. Nunca había visto a una chica que aparentara su edad llamarlo por su nombre, y era extraño aunque le gustó. Admitía que la chica le había resultado linda y sonrió al recordar esa "petición". Bueno, ya era hora de hacer su trabajo para ayudar a Norte, así que después de echarle una rápida ojeada a la ventana de la chica, comenzó a hacer su trabajo y como no, a cumplir el deseo de la joven.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero y dejen reviews ;)**

**¡Chaito! n.n**


	2. Encuentro en el Lago

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D Veo que ha gustado la historia (espero que pronto vengan más :BB) ¡Gracias a todos los que se han pasado a leer aquí y sobre todo agradecer a las que dejaron review! :D ¡Me han animado muchisimo! n.n**

** : Muchisimas gracias por tu review ;) ¡Ya está aquí el cap! :D Espero te guste, ahora si se conocerán :3**

**Anel Monroy: ¡Que bueno que te guste! La verdad yo estaba dudosa de subirlo :/ y muchisimas gracias, espero pronto mejorar con la escritura n.n Igualmente cuídate y un abrazote :3**

**Vail: Gracias por tu review n.n espero que así sea, y ojalá que sea tan genial como las demás que he leído con ideas grandiosas x3**

**C. Franklin: ¡Gracias! Espero que vaya por buen camino, es bueno que te interese hehe y Sarah es una chica como cualquiera n.n**

* * *

"_Jack…"_

Sarah despertó. Había tenido un sueño extraño y lo más raro es que ya no lo recordaba pero sentía que había sido extraño. Se levantó deprisa y se dispuso a alistarse rápidamente para ir a la escuela, pero al pasar por la ventana vio algo blanco que le llamó la atención. Corrió a la ventana para asomarse y se llevó una gran sorpresa. ¡Todo estaba cubierto de nieve! Sarah no podía creérselo, era increíble.

"_¿Será acaso que…?"_ Podría ser, no lo sabía pero la idea la emocionaba. El sólo hecho de que Jack Frost en verdad existiera la llenaba de una emoción indescriptible "_¿Será que me escuchó anoche?"_ Se preguntó aunque dejó de pensar en eso para verificar algo. En efectiva, gracias a la nieve se habían suspendido clases, ese día las autoridades se encargarían de limpiar la nieve que los impedía movilizarse pero aún así Sarah se alegró, era viernes. Podía jugar con la nieve una vez más y por todo el fin de semana, y quizás invitar a sus primos. Sabía que su hermana mayor sería tan aburrida que no querría ir al parque a jugar con ella.

Sarah vivía en un pueblo pequeño al norte de Estados Unidos rodeado de árboles y pinos, el clima era templado y llovía varios días al año. La casa de Sarah era más cercana al bosque y Sarah disfrutaba mucho pasear por él.

Después de haber invitado a sus primos por teléfono, Sarah salió bien abrigada y con su gorrito cubriéndole su cabeza, fue al parque lo antes posible, se sentó en una banca a esperar en lo que su tía Jenny llegaría con sus divertidos primos, a pesar de su edad pasaba momentos grandiosos con su familia, lástima que su primo Josh que era apenas dos años menor que ella ya se comportaba como un adulto, era más maduro que Sarah. Un auto se estacionó y de él se bajaron dos gemelos, un niño y una niña, ambos rubios y de ojos color miel, eran bastante traviesos, uno era Eliot y la otra Ariana, aparentaban 9 años.

—Hola tía. — saludó Sarah con una sonrisa acercándose al auto.

—Hola Sarah, hablé con tu madre y ella quiere ver a los chicos ¿Puedes llevarlos a tu casa, cierto?, yo tengo que ir a trabajar ya que no me han dejado el día libre…

—Lástima. — lamentó Sarah.

—Si, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti y los cuidaras ¿Cierto? Tu casa no queda muy lejos, eso sí, cuando vayan apresúrense, no querrán que Jack Frost los sorprenda con una nevada. — Sarah rió por esa expresión.

—Claro tía, tendremos cuidado con Frost. ¿Josh no vino?

—No, se quedó en casa dormido, no quiso venir. — dijo su tía con mirada seria.

—Josh es un aburrido. — bufó Sarah.

— ¡Si! Ya no quiere venir a jugar con nosotros. — dijo Ariana enfadada. — ¡Es un amargado! — finalizó cruzándose de brazos haciendo un lindo puchero que hizo sonreír a su prima.

—Que bueno que te lleves tan bien con ellos Sarah, cuídalos bien. — repitió su tía con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Claro tía, tenlo en cuenta. — El auto arrancó y enseguida desapareció de la vista de Sarah. Eliot y Ariana ya se habían despedido de su madre así que lo único que hicieron fue correr con los otros niños y unírseles. Jugaron a una guerra de bolas de nieve y todos se abalanzaron contra Sarah cubriéndola toda y casi convirtiéndola en un muñeco de nieve. Después hicieron ángeles y muñecos de nieve. Todo entre risas y diversión. Sarah lo había disfrutado mucho y al parecer Eliot y Ariana también.

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas y Sarah estaba tan cansada que tuvo que volver a sentarse en la banca, ya no era tan ágil como antes y su energía no rendía, al contrario, sus primos corrían y reían como si su energía fuera inagotable aunque sabía que tarde o temprano las pilas se gastarían y no se equivocó. Eliot y Ariana se acercaron a Sarah ya cansados.

—Tengo mucha sed. — dijo Ariana.

—Si, y ya me quiero ir, no me quiero enfermar como tu Sarah. — rió Eliot recordando lo enfermiza que era Sarah a lo que la aludida lo miró enfadada.

—Ja, ja, no es mi culpa que mi sistema no sea fuerte. — se 'defendió'. — Mejor vamos a casa, quizá podamos tomar algo de chocolate caliente ¿Quieren? — Los hermanos asintieron efusivamente mientras sonrientes siguieron a la mayor.

Llegaron a casa y la madre de Sarah, Circe, los recibió con un cálido abrazo a sus tiernos sobrinos, les preparó un chocolate caliente en lo que se preparaba para ir a trabajar a la oficina, aunque sabía que saldría más temprano ese día por el clima, el padre de Sarah ya había salido a la estación de policía mientras que su hermana René aún seguía dormida.

—Hoy no vimos a Jack. — dijo Eliot con una cara decepcionada.

— ¿A quién? — quiso saber Sarah interesada, ella no conocía ningún amigo de sus primos que se llamara Jack, podría ser nuevo…

—Jack Frost ¿Quién más? — dijo Ariana con total naturalidad, a veces la niña podía ser tan directa y honesta a la vez.

— ¿Jack Frost? Pero es un mito ¿No? — les preguntó, aunque después de lo de la noche anterior ya no pensaba lo mismo.

—Claro que no, Jack siempre ha jugado con nosotros aunque ahora no lo hemos visto, si sigue nevando quizá mañana podríamos verlo. — explicó Eliot emocionado, le encantaba jugar con Jack.

—Así que Jack Frost existe ¿Y cómo es? — preguntó Sarah interesada, estas cosas le gustaban y de una vez por todas podría saber más sobre ese Jack Frost.

— ¡Ariana, Eliot! ¡Vengan! ¡Les tengo algo de comer! — llamó Circe a los más pequeños, éstos salieron corriendo con hambre dejando a Sarah en la duda.

—Genial… — bufó sarcástica. Su madre seguramente se quedaría platicando con ellos por un buen rato y no se los prestaría hasta las 11 que era cuando tenía que ir a trabajar. Sarah se dejó caer al sofá, aburrida, no tenía nada que hacer y hacía unos momentos había verificado los canales de la televisión, nada bueno al aire. De pronto recordó el lago que estaba cerca de ahí, más adentro en el bosque. Le dio curiosidad cómo lucía ahora con la nieve siempre lo había visitado en el verano pero ni lo recordaba en el invierno por el frío. Y no se estuvo quieta, quería ir a ver ese lago así que bien abrigada salió de la casa no sin antes avisarle a su madre que regresaría en unos minutos.

Después de caminar por unos minutos, finalmente llegó al lago y notó que la superficie estaba congelada ¡Era fantástico! Sarah jamás había visto un lago congelado. Era una vista muy bonita y se odió a si misma por no haber traído nada con qué fotografiar.

Sarah se hincó a la orilla del lago para poder sentir el hielo, no quería caminar sobre el lago y arriesgarse a que éste se rompiese, ya había visto demasiadas películas en que eso pasaba y ya le daba miedo. Ya satisfecha de la vista, se limpió la mano mojada por el hielo con su sudadera y se acomodó mejor su bufanda queriendo regresar a casa, pero al darse la vuelta chocó contra alguien.

— ¡Aaahh! — gritó la chica asustada cayendo de sentón en el frío hielo, pero al frío contacto en su parte trasera hizo que Sarah respingara y saltara hacia la nieve para caer de cara contra la nieve.

— ¿Estás bien? — escuchó la voz de un joven. Levantó la cara y se la limpió rápidamente para evitar una burla por parte del chico de al lado. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un joven de cabellos blancos, bastante pálido y de unos bellos ojos azules, era… atractivo. Sarah enrojeció bruscamente y se levantó muy deprisa.

— ¡Lo siento!

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — rió Jack con mirada divertida. Sarah lo miró intimidada, se ponía nerviosa en presencia de un chico.

—Ahm, por chocar contra ti…

—En ese caso fue mi culpa, perdona. — le dijo Jack tratando de calmarla con una de sus sonrisas. Se estaba recargando en su fiel cayado que estaba bien clavado en la nieve. Curioso, esa chica si podía verlo, era fascinante. Jack empezaba a sentir emoción al conocer a alguien más grande que todavía creyera en él, pero aún no sabía cómo eso podía ser posible.

—Está bien. — dijo Sarah apenada, que vergüenza, no podía sostenerle la mirada al chico aunque debía admitir que tenía una linda sonrisa. Ahora que lo miraba bien estaba descalzo ¡En la nieve! ¡Si su madre la viera de esa manera la mataría! Además, el chico portaba un misterioso bastón, era extraño. Jack la miró desconfiado, ésta no quería o no podía verle a los ojos así que Jack la tomó del mentón con su mano y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tranquila, soy un chico 'normal' ¿Por qué estás así? — preguntó Jack confundido, no entendía el comportamiento de la adolescente. Los ojos de la chica le llamaron terriblemente la atención, eran de un color gris intenso, eran muy atrayentes. Jack se acercó más para poder observarlos mejor pero Sarah se apartó repentinamente y muy ruborizada.

— ¡Oye oye! ¡No te acerques por favor! ¿No conoces lo que es el espacio personal? — le dijo Sarah apenada y tratando de detenerlo pero Jack sólo rió ante el comportamiento de la chica, claro que sabía lo que era el espacio personal.

—Claro que si, lo siento. — dijo Jack algo apenado por su acción.

— ¿Quién eres? No te he visto por aquí nunca. — quiso saber, además el aspecto del chico era muy extraño.

—Ayer me pediste que hiciera todo esto y ahora no sabes quién soy. — mencionó Jack fingiendo lástima y alzando los brazos para señalar toda la nieve y el frío que hacía gracias a él, esperaba ver la reacción de la chica que en ese momento se mostraba confundida.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Lo que oíste! Mi nombre es Jack Frost ¿Y el tuyo? — preguntó Jack emocionado alzándole la mano para que ella pudiera estrecharla pero lo único que recibió de Sarah fue una mirada confundida.

— ¿Es broma cierto? — preguntó Sarah cruzándose de brazos esperando una respuesta.

—No, soy real, mira. — Jack corrió hasta el lago y con un movimiento de su cayado hizo que más hielo apareciera por arriba de la superficie; un refuerzo.

— ¿Co… cómo hiciste eso? — preguntó Sarah apuntando el lago, atónita.

—Eso es lo que hago. — Jack se acercó a la muchacha y le sopló en la cara haciendo que su nariz se pusiese roja. Sarah se tapó la nariz inmediatamente con el borde de su manga para tratar de calentarla, la había enfriado demasiado.

— ¡Me ha dado frío!

—Claro que si, ese es mi trabajo. — Sarah se tardó unos segundos pensando y cuando vio que Jack congeló la corteza de un árbol cercano con sólo tocarlo, se dio cuenta que era ese personaje del que tanto tenía curiosidad.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿De verdad eres…?

— ¡Sip! —sonrió Jack. Le gustaba ver esa expresión en los niños y este caso era especial porque era una chica de su misma edad.

—Wow, no tenía ni idea. — Sarah aún no se lo podía creer, era extraño que de pronto se encontrara con tan misterioso personaje pero su extraña apariencia y lo que hacía con sus manos y su bastón bastaba para asegurarle que era cierto lo que el chico decía, era Jack Frost. — Oh, yo me llamo Sarah Cooper, un gusto conocerte Jack Frost. — reaccionó Sarah esta vez alzando la mano ella para estrecharla con el espíritu.

Jack sonrió y se acercó a estrechar la mano pero cuando tocó la mano de la chica, ésta respingó, la mano de Jack era fría pero no tardó en acostumbrarse y la mano de albino se volvió cálida haciéndola sonreír por la sensación tan agradable.

— ¿Te ha gustado?

— ¿Qué?

—Que si te ha gustado lo que hice para ti y claro por mi trabajo. — preguntó Jack aclarando lo último. Sarah ensanchó su sonrisa.

— ¡Pero claro! ¡Me encanta la nieve! ¡Es fantástica! — Jack asintió la cabeza como agradeciendo lo dicho por su esfuerzo. — Hace unos días que mamá habla de ti. — comentó Sarah con una sonrisita divertida. Jack frunció el ceño curioso.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que me abrigara porque si no tú me congelarías. — rió Sarah. Jack entendió el chiste y se unió a Sarah entre risas. — ¿No lo harás cierto?

—Puede que no. — contestó Jack con otra sonrisa. Se estaban llevando bastante bien. A Sarah se le hacía un chico muy divertido e interesante, era muy ocurrente y le encantaba la forma en que sus cejas se fruncían. A Jack le gustaba el simple hecho de poder hablar con una chica casi de su misma edad, era muy diferente a hablar con otros niños porque estos sólo querían diversión pero la chica, tan sólo quería hablar con él, se sentía muy a gusto con ella al lado.

— ¿Sabes? Me has dado mucha curiosidad, no te conocía hasta que empecé a tomar enserio las frases de mi madre, pero nada ni nadie logró satisfacer la curiosidad que tengo de conocerte, es maravilloso que seas real y así puedas contarme ciertas cosas… lo siento, puedo ser muy curiosa cuando me lo propongo. — admitió Sarah con una sonrisita apenada, no quería llenar a Jack con muchas preguntas e incomodarlo, pero su curiosidad era tan grande que más y más preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza y temía que fuera a estallar.

—Descuida. — rió Jack, la forma en que hablaba Sarah le recordó a Tooth, pues hablaba un poco rápido. — Nadie me ha preguntado por mi pasado en, prácticamente toda mi existencia como Jack Frost, es bueno saber que a alguien le intereso. — sonrió Jack de una manera que hizo que Sarah se sonrojara, se había mostrado muy interesada en el chico, jamás había sido así.

—Es extraño… no puedo creer que seas real ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Santa también? — bromeó Sarah con una sonrisa. Jack viéndola con sinceridad, asintió haciendo que Sarah borrara esa sonrisa de su cara. — ¿De… verdad? — El albino volvió a asentir con la cabeza. — ¿Lo conoces?

— ¡Pero claro! Él es mi compañero.

—Por la navidad ¿No? Lo he leído por ahí…

—No, yo soy un guardián. — interrumpió Jack aclarando. — Protejo a los niños que creen en mí y en Santa, además de otros como Sandman, el Conejo de Pascua y el Hada de los Dientes. — comentó.

— ¡¿Ellos también existen?! — preguntó Sarah entusiasmada, entonces no era su madre la que ponía el dinero por sus dientes, no habían sido sus padres lo que habían escondido los huevos de pascua, no había sido el inconsciente el que hacía los sueños, sabía que René mentía cuando le dijo todo eso. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi infancia no ha sido una mentira! — gritó Sarah entusiasmada ante la mirada divertida de Jack. Le resultaba muy cómico y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita viendo como Sarah saltaba feliz de saber que todos los personajes de su infancia eran reales.

—Pero no hablemos sólo de mí, ¿Quién eres tu Sarah Cooper? — preguntó Jack interesado pero con un exagerado tono de voz. Sarah soltó una risita y contestó.

— ¿Yo? Soy una chica ordinaria, no tengo poderes ni salvo a los niños, si evitar que mis primos se maten no cuenta. — rió. — Estudio la preparatoria y… soy algo aburrida.

— ¿Aburrida? ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó Jack sin comprender.

—Bueno, no soy la popular de la escuela, me gusta mucho leer, escribir, pintar y sobre todo pasar tiempo con mi familia. Digamos que no me gusta mucho andar por ahí en fiestas…

— ¡Pero te gusta la nieve! Yo soy el espíritu de la diversión y te apuesto a que eres divertida. — presumió Jack con una sonrisa, pasó su cayado por sus hombros mientras lo sostenía con sus manos, tratando de hacer comprender a Sarah que no era para nada aburrida. Sarah bajó la mirada avergonzada y le agradeció aquellas palabras. — Bueno ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—La verdad no lo sé, apenas y te conozco y esto ya se está volviendo incómodo. — ambos soltaron unas risas, pues era cierto. — creo que tengo que regresar, mamá no tarda en salir a trabajar y tengo que volver para cuidar a mis primos. — dijo Sarah un poco entristecida, no le agradaba la idea de separarse de Jack en ese momento que ahora lo conocía.

—Oh… está bien. — fue lo único que dijo Jack, él sentía exactamente lo mismo que Sarah. Conocer a una persona de su misma edad y entablar una conversación con ella, era algo extraordinario, se sentía sumamente emocionado por la idea de poder hablar con más personas pero sabía que sólo Sarah podría verlo y con eso se conformaba.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos después ¿Si? — Sarah se despidió con un solo movimiento de su mano y caminó dispuesta a volver a casa pero pasados unos segundos se giró sobre si misma con una gran sonrisa. — Por cierto, gracias por la nieve, me ha encantado, es hermosa. — concluyó.

Jack sonrió verdaderamente orgulloso de su trabajo, nunca se había sentido tan dichoso de ser él. Oír esas palabras salir de la boca de su nueva amiga había sido tan reconfortante, nadie halagaba a su nieve desde hace muchos años, todos se entretenían jugando con ella que lo ignoraban. En ese momento oyó algo del suelo, uno de los túneles de Bunny se abría justo a su lado ¿Ahora qué demonios quería?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó antes de que Bunny saltara a su lado saliendo de aquel túnel.

—Norte quiere vernos, dice que es algo importante. — soltó Bunny directamente, pues ya quería irse de ese lugar, hacía algo de frío aunque no se comparaba con el frío del polo norte, no señor. Se abrazó a si mismo para hacerse calor ante la mirada burlona de Jack. — ¿Qué? Tengo frío, además yo ni quería venir.

— ¿Es algo serio? — preguntó Jack volviendo al tema. Bunny negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, ya sabes como es Norte, mejor vámonos.

— ¿No quieres que te lleve el viento Bunny? Te apuesto a que llegaremos más rápido. — insinuó Jack recordando la primera vez que se subió al trineo y como Bunny se sujetaba aterrado a éste.

—Ja ja, que chistoso, tengo mi propio medio de transporte y más seguro. — Y así de rápido como llegó fue como Bunny desapareció, Jack ni se inmutó para cuando ya estaba en el aire dejándose llevar por el viento directo al polo norte.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me ha quedado?**

**¡Ya salí de vacaciones! ¡Yay! Pero me iré a un campamento durante una semana, así que veré qué puedo escribir por el momento ;) Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más de Jack :)**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado n.n ¡Un saludito! :D**


	3. Un poco más de Sarah Cooper

_**Lamento haberme tardado, tuve un bloque mental últimamente, además de estar algo ocupada n.n ¡PERO YA LLEGÓ EL CAPÍTULO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! :3 Espero les guste n.n Esto ha sido lo que ha salido de mi loca mentesita :BB**_

_**Por cierto, no he leído los libros de William Joyce por lo que no sé muy bien cómo trabaja Norte según el autor por lo que haré un par de cambios XD**_

_**Ahora si respondo los reviews en general (¡Me hacen muy contenta, de verdad! :D):**_

_**¡Muchisimas gracias! **_Anel Monroy_**, **_Vail_** y **_giiovi_**. La verdad me inspiran para seguir escribiendo así que aquí tienen el tercer capítulo n.n Por cierto, Anel Monroy :) Ojalá hubiera tardado Jack por que no, no ha venido ¡Rayos! XD debí de dejarlas esperando más ¡NAH TE CREAS! XD bueno, ya les dejo leer el fic :BB**_

* * *

Jack había llegado un poco tarde a la reunión, pues había estado distrayéndose un poco mientras trataba de darle su 'toque' a algunos lugares que le habían faltado del norte de América, era su trabajo después de todo. Cuando llegó, las miradas de los demás guardianes recayeron sobre si.

— ¡Hasta que llegas! Mis túneles son más rápidos. – se quejó el gran conejo por la impuntualidad del joven.

—Calla canguro, me entretuve haciendo mi trabajo. — se excusó Jack mirando retadoramente a Bunny quien renegó al escucharlo llamarlo Canguro. Norte los calló a ambos con una sola mirada seria. Los demás guardianes estaban impacientes por lo que Norte tenía que decir, ¿Sería algo importante? Esperaban que no fuera grave. Norte los miró a todos y cada uno de ellos a los ojos confundiéndolos y asustándolos en gran medida ¿Qué hacía?

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Jack desesperado, la mirada de Norte lo inquietaba y él ya quería salir y crear nieve, jugar con ella y entretenerse.

—Necesito su ayuda. — solicitó el más imponente de todos, luego formó una sonrisita apenada en su rostro. — ¿Podrían ayudarme para la navidad? — soltó con su típico acento ruso.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron los otros cuatro.

— ¿Para qué necesitas nuestra ayuda? ¡No has necesitado ayuda para la navidad nunca! — gritó Bunny completamente confundido y exaltado.

—Es cierto, me gustaría ayudarte pero recuerda que trabajo 365 días al año sin excepción igual que Sandy ¿Recibo ayuda? Claro que no. — recordó Tooth para luego dar indicaciones a las tres haditas que la acompañaban. Sandman sólo asintió con la cabeza concordando con lo que su compañera decía. Norte los miró a todos con súplica.

—Más bien quiero que esta vez convivamos como familia. Vamos, estas festividades se celebran en familia ¿Dónde la pasarán? — inquirió Norte a los demás. Todos se voltearon a ver pensando, Jack ni siquiera tenía un lugar para él, en dónde podía ser 'Jack Frost', sólo su lago, así que bajó la cabeza. Sandy se posicionó al lado de Norte con una gran sonrisa apoyándolo, ellos eran guardianes y protegían a los niños, eran como una familia ¿Por qué no pasarla como familia? Ahora Bunny y Jack ya se llevaban un poco mejor, un poquito, pero lo intentaban. Tooth le dedicó una sonrisa amigable a ambos e imitó a Sandman dándole unas palmadas al hombro de Norte quien sonrió complacido. Al final el conejo y el albino fueron los últimos en unírseles pero aceptaron gustosos.

—Trataremos de ayudarte Norte… — dijo Bunny, no quería ponerse sentimental pero lo estaba logrando.

—Claro, me encantaría ayudar a mi 'compañero'. — Jack no supo por qué pero recordó a Sarah y de inmediato sonrió.

— ¡Me han hecho feliz! ¡Vamos a pasar la navidad como una familia! — rió Norte tratando de abrazar a todos, un abrazo grupal. Los demás se vieron entre si, no podían negarlo, se querían de alguna u otra manera así que participaron también en ese abrazo. Después de eso, Santa solicitó su presencia para que le ayudaran con las listas de los niños.

— ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Jack sacando un gran bonche de hojas guardadas en un gran cajón.

—Son listas de niños pasadas. – dijo Norte sin importancia atendiendo a Sandy que tenía varias ideas para llevar los regalos. Aún así Jack lo revisó; había muchas listas, niños nacidos en los 2000, en los 90, en los 80 y así sucesivamente. El espíritu de la diversión curioseó por las listas y casualmente se topó con el apellido Cooper en el norte de Estados Unidos en los años 90, tres nombres con el mismo apellido: René, Sarah y Josh Cooper. El albino sonrió ante el descubrimiento, descubrió que Sarah siempre había sido una de las niñas buenas.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves? – escuchó a su lado. Jack dio un respingo y miró a su lado asustado; era Tooth quien lo miraba curiosa pero con una gran sonrisa.

—Nada… — dijo guardando todo en su lugar.

— ¿Veías los nombres, no?

—Si lo sabes ¿Para qué preguntas? – inquirió Jack con obviedad. Tooth se disculpó con una sonrisita, él había tenido razón aunque éste le aclaró que no había problema. – Si los veía.

—Cuando uno es guardián Jack, nunca olvida los nombres de aquellos niños que siempre creyeron en nosotros, por eso sabía quién eras en un principio. – comentó Tooth con una sonrisa, tenía razón. Jack se preguntó cómo estarían Sophie y Jamie, hacía mucho que no los veía a ambos. — ¿A quién buscabas? – Jack dudó en si decirle, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al saber que buscaba el nombre de una niña que ahora tenía casi su edad.

—Ehm, se llama Sarah… Sarah Cooper, del norte de Estados Unidos. – soltó Jack apenado esperando la reacción de su amiga.

— ¡Oh, si la recuerdo! Era tan linda, siempre trataba de esperarme pero siempre se quedaba dormida. – rió Tooh con nostalgia. – Lamentablemente creció muy rápido aunque tenía la esperanza de creer fielmente en nosotros otra vez. Su hermana mayor le soltó la misma bobería de siempre, que son los padres y la ciencia la que hace todo lo que nosotros.

—Que mal…

—Si, pero ella quiere volver a ser pequeña, lo sé porque la he visto junto a sus primitos, esos chiquillos que siempre tratan de lavarse los dientes, algunos días lo olvidan, pero ella siempre que puede se los recuerda. – comentó Tooth haciendo una mueca de desagrado pero a la vez divertida. Jack la acompañó en risas al ver su cara, seguramente no le gustaba que descuidaran sus dientes pero eran tan pequeños que olvidaban hacerlo en ocasiones.

—Es… lindo poder convivir con los niños, me recuerdan mucho a mí a cuando lo era. – dijo Jack con nostalgia recordando su pasado que había vuelto a tenerlo en su memoria gracias a Tooth. Se sentó en un pequeño escaloncillo de madera sosteniendo su cayado con ambas manos y recostarlo sobre sus piernas. – Ellos sólo piensan en divertirse y yo… a mi me encanta la diversión. – agregó sin poder decir bien las palabras.

—Si, a mi me encanta recordar. Cuando era humana me gustaba ponerme a recordar fechas, guardaba objetos que representaran momentos importantes de mi vida y la verdad no me cansaba. – admitió Tooth acompañando a Jack, sentándose junto a él. – A todo esto… ¿Por qué te interesa esa chica? – preguntó Tooth con una mirada picarona agarrando desprevenido a Jack, eso era lo que quería evitar por parte de su amiga.

—Nada, es sólo que… ella me ve, cree en mí. Ahora somos amigos. – dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad? – Jack asintió ante la mirada sorprendida de Tooth quien no lo podía creer. — ¿Sabías que son contados los adolescentes que creen en nosotros? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo pasó?

—Ella dijo que se empezó a tomar enserio las frases de su madre y la otra noche pidió que si yo era real, hiciera nevar su hogar…

— ¡¿Lo hiciste?!

—Hice que nevara en el pueblo entero, además ya estamos en diciembre, ya tenía que nevar. – aclaró el chico con una pequeña sonrisita. Tooth le devolvió la sonrisa entre divertida y cautivada por la gran acción del chico, aunque le entró la gran curiosidad de saber qué sentía Jack por esa chica. – Sólo una cosa.

— ¿Si?

—No se te ocurra mencionarle nada de esto a Norte, ni a Sandman y mucho menos a Bunnymund, ya me imagino lo que me dirán. – se imaginó Jack soltando un bufido cansado, pero es que Norte y Bunny, ya ni siquiera Sandman, se la pasaban dándole sermones una y otra vez a Jack sobre lo que debía y no debía hacer como guardián y protector de los niños y si sabían que tenía una amiga adolescente, seguro saldrían con que no debía por esto, por lo otro y cosas por el estilo que simplemente lo molestaban.

—Seguro, no te preocupes. – le dijo Tooth para luego ser asechada por sus pequeñas haditas para recibir más ordenes por parte de su 'madre' al completar sus demás misiones. – Muy bien chicas, estoy orgullosa por su trabajo, honran a su uniforme. – Las haditas suspiraron complacidas y satisfechas de escuchar esas palabras por parte de Toothiana.

Jack sonrió al ver a las hadas y siguió ayudando a Norte con las listas, recordando a cierta joven que ahora era su amiga.

Sarah por su parte, había pasado todo el fin de semana junto a sus primos y su hermana, jugando con la nieve y divirtiéndose como acostumbraba en esas fechas y casualmente no se había vuelto a encontrar al espíritu del invierno, lo cual la extrañó (y la entristeció de cierto modo) pero aún así siguió pasando el fin de semana como cualquier otro. Llegó el lunes y Sarah regresó a la escuela, todo pasó normal como siempre, tuvo varias horas libres porque algunos profesores habían enfermado y aprovechó para ponerse a escribir pero al cabo de un rato las palabras ya no fluían a lo que decidió que mejor se pondría a pintar un par de dibujos ya realizados. Sarah era muy creativa, le gustaba escribir, dibujar, pintar, incluso tocaba el piano aunque no dominaba muy bien leer las partiduras, por lo pronto trataba con poesía también. Pero así como podía hacer eso, no se le daba ningún deporte, manualidad o práctica, en especial las matemáticas.

No tenía ni idea de qué escribir, pero tenía esas ganas de hacerlo. Pensó, pensó y pensó y nada… no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Miró por la ventana y admiró la gruesa capa de nieve regada por todas partes, en eso recordó a cierto chico que la inspiró para escribir algo nuevo y mover por fin su fiel lápiz.

Las clases terminaron y Sarah regresó a su hogar, almorzó con hambre y empezó con los deberes como todos los días, peleando a muerte con su libro de matemáticas, tratando de resolver todos los problemas asignados para esa tarde, ni siquiera René se había prestado para ayudarle, en vez de eso se largó a pasear con varios de sus amigos y dejar sola a su hermana que en ese momento se sentía tan desamparada.

—Ya ha dejado de nevar estos últimos días… — notó Sarah algo preocupada por ese hecho pues ya no volvería a ver a su nuevo amigo. – Vamos Jack, tienes que venir pronto. – pidió Sarah como a un deseo, pidiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, esperaba verlo pronto y que no hubiese sido una alucinación por parte suya el encuentro entre ambos.

Pasaron algunas horas y todo se volvió aburrido para Sarah, todo era tan rutinario que le fastidiaba, quería hacer otra cosa. Cansada salió al patio donde aún había una gran cantidad de nieve que con sus manos creó varias bolas de nieve para jugar aunque no tenía con quien hacerlo, así que lo único que hizo fue tirarlas hacia un árbol.

—Que tonto es esto pero… no tengo a nadie con quien pelear. – dijo al chica al momento que aventaba otra bola de nieve hacia el árbol. – Lo siento árbol, no es nada personal pero ¿Tu entiendes no? Debo desahogarme. – Sarah volvió a tirar una bola de nieve. Desde que había visto la película de "Fin de los Tiempos" siempre se disculpaba con las plantas si las pisaba, golpeaba o dañaba de alguna manera.

—Vaya que eres extraña, para hablar con las plantas. – oyó Sarah a sus espaldas; era Jack con su tono bromista.

— ¡Jack! – exclamó Sarah sorprendida, dejó de lanzar bolas de nieve y corrió hacia el peliblanco para abrazarlo, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho; ella no era así de aventada y menos con los chicos, así que avergonzada se alejó inmediatamente y se disculpó. — ¡Lo siento! Me he emocionado un poco.

—Yo creo que mucho. – rió Jack al ver la expresión sonrojada de la chica, se le hacía tan tierna. – Perdón por no haberme pasado antes, he estado un poco ocupado ayudando a Norte. – Sarah mostró una cara confundida al escuchar "Norte" pero Jack aclaró. – Bueno, tú lo conoces por Santa Claus, pero los guardianes y espíritus le decimos Norte.

—Entiendo, entiendo. – dijo Sarah asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hacías hablándole al árbol? – quiso saber Jack con un tono burlón. Sarah miró a un lado sin saber cómo explicarle.

—Es que vi una película en que las plantas hacían que los humanos se suicidaran, era como un método de protección contra los humanos ¿Entiendes? – Jack la miró confundido.

—Vaya, que extraños se han vuelto los humanos hoy en día. – rió Jack pasándose el cayado entre sus manos.

—Pues yo si lo creo, olvidas que las plantas son seres vivos, pueden tomar represalias contra nosotros, por eso siempre me disculpo con ellas si algo llego a hacer que las moleste, a las plantas. – repitió Sarah segura de que de esa manera las plantas no se vengarían contra ella, aunque luego negó con la cabeza pensando que de todas maneras a ella le afectaría. — ¿Qué tal si se enfadan contigo por congelarlas todos los años?

—No deberían, ellas pasan primero por el otoño que hace que todas sus hojas caigan y entran como en un sueño. Al menos eso creo. Es como un ciclo. – trató de explicar Jack aunque luego recordó cómo aún en Primavera soltaba alguna que otra nevada pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo Sarah así que se lo guardó. Miró que el árbol que anteriormente la chica le lanzaba bolas de nieve, tenía una gran rama, lo suficientemente ancha para poder sentarse en ella y se veía muy cómoda así que se situó allí viendo como Sarah se quedaba parada justo debajo de la rama.

— ¿Y hay algún espíritu del otoño también? – preguntó Sarah interesada por ello. Jack negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y un ceño fruncido dibujados en su cara.

—No, pero hay un hombre que es el espíritu del verano, hace los días más soleados y acalorados pero con algunas lluvias para refrescar. Su nombre es Tony Warm. Es un tipo simpático pero casi nunca me topo con él. – dijo Jack sin interés. Sarah asintió entendiendo lo dicho, no supo para donde más mirar así que bajó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Quieres sentarte aquí? – preguntó Jack señalando un lugar a su lado.

—No, está algo alto y no podré escalar el árbol por… — Jack la interrumpió porque en un gran salto, tomó a Sarah en brazos y volvió a saltar al mismo lugar para situar a Sarah a un lado suyo aunque esta se asustó. — ¡Jack! ¡Está alto! – Eran unos 2 metros pero para Sarah era bastante para caer y lastimarse, le temía demasiado a las alturas. En un impulso tomó a Jack de los hombros y se acercó a él rápidamente para evitar caerse. Jack soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Le temes a las alturas?

—S… si… ¡Si! – terminó diciendo Sarah segura, se dio cuenta de cómo tomaba a Jack así que se separó de él inmediatamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, trató de sujetarse fuertemente de la gruesa rama, temiendo que con el peso de ambos fuera a romperse. A Jack se le hizo algo adorable este gesto así que sin importarle nada, pasó uno de sus brazos en los hombros de la chica en un abrazo y la sostuvo fuertemente.

—No te preocupes, yo no voy a dejar que te caigas, yo protejo a todos aquellos que creen en mí. – musitó Jack seguro de sus palabras mientras Sarah le veía anonadada por la vista de esos hermosos ojos azules que poseía el albino.

* * *

Mi visión de los guardianes es el de una familia así que quise integrar esto al fic :P y también tengo pensado crear más espíritus de las estaciones muahaha XD

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y ojalá ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! :3

¡Chao! ;D


	4. Y los primos lo arruinan todo

**Holis! :) Perdón por no actualizar pronto, anduve 0 de ideas e inspiración y anduve un poco ocupadita por un concurso que al final ni participé e_e pero bah! n.n||| Pero al fin está aquí!**

**Mejor responderé los reviews después del fic para no hacer tanto show y ya les dejo el capítulo! :BB ¡Disfrútenlo!**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenecen, no soy Dreamworks ni Joyce sólo Sarah y su familia son míos._

* * *

— ¿Me hablas enserio? ¿Seguro que no es ninguna broma? — Quiso saber Sarah aún sin confiar realmente en su amigo. Jack soltó una carcajada divertido por la situación en que estaban ambos.

— ¿Acaso no confías en mí? — preguntó Jack aunque de hecho si tenía esa duda.

— ¡Eres un desconocido para mí! — aclaró Sarah más que asustada. Sarah ya quería bajarse de aquella rama y Jack le había dicho que le ayudaría pero ya le había hecho más de una broma haciéndole creer que caería de aquella rama. — Además, ya me has hecho muchas bromas Jack ¡No es divertido! — exclamó Sarah asustada. Jack entendió que no debía tratar así a Sarah, además ella tenía miedo, eso no era bueno, por lo que dejó de bromear y habló en serio.

—Está bien, lo siento, de verdad. Yo te ayudo ¿Si? — preguntó Jack haciendo sentir a Sarah más confiada en él.

—De acuerdo. — asintió Sarah. Jack la tomó en brazos y se alistó para saltar mientras que la chica estaba preocupada por su peso y por el aterrizaje, temía que fuera algo pesada para Jack y ambos cayeran y se lastimaran, que resultaran en el hospital y… de acuerdo, Sarah podría ser muy imaginativa cuando se lo proponía pero en cambio Jack lo hizo sin ningún problema y aterrizaron firmemente sobre el suelo.

— ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil ¿A qué le tenías tanto miedo? — quiso saber Jack dejando a Sarah que ésta se pusiera de pie y avergonzada lo miró.

—A que no me soportaras, que ambos cayéramos, que nos lastimáramos y que tengamos, bueno al menos yo, que ir al hospital o algo por el estilo… algo así. — terminó Sarah ante la mirada confusa de Jack pero al cabo de un rato ambos soltaron unas carcajadas.

— ¡Sarah! ¿Qué haces allá afuera? ¿Y por qué te estás riendo? — Escucharon por ahí cerca a la hermana de Sarah y Jack al fin la pudo ver, era alta, delgada y muy pálida. Detrás de ella venían un par de chicos, al parecer sus amigos. Sarah miró a Jack quien le dijo sin problemas:

—Ella no puede verme, no cree en mí. — comentó.

—Sólo… vi a unas ardillas caer del árbol, me causó gracia. — contestó Sarah lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al volver la vista a su hermana. René dudó de su respuesta pero terminó frunciendo los hombros restándole importancia y ondeando su cabello entró a casa seguida de sus amigos. — Uff, estuvo cerca. — suspiró Sarah aliviada, seguida de una risita de Jack.

—Tu hermana no cree en mí, ni tus padres, así que ellos no pueden verme, no tienes por qué preocuparte. — dijo Jack aliviando a Sarah.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no creen en ti? — dudó Sarah cruzándose de brazos. Jack no lo tuvo que pensar ni dos veces para responder.

—Es normal que los humanos cuando crecen dejan de creer en nosotros los espíritus y guardianes, porque ellos mismos inventan una sarta de tonterías que hacen que dejen de creer en nosotros. — expresó Jack con un tono bastante molesto. — Aunque de hecho yo conozco a un niño, bueno, quien sabe qué edad tenga ahora pero él fue el primero en creer en mí, desde entonces se volvió mi mejor amigo y estoy seguro que no ha dejado de creer en Jack Frost. — comentó Jack bastante seguro de sí mismo. Sarah se sintió feliz por Jack ya que éste en verdad rebozaba de alegría, se notaba lo contento que era cuando alguien más creía en él. — Sólo los que creen en mí pueden verme. — añadió.

— ¿Cómo se llama el niño? — quiso saber.

—Jamie, hace bastante que no lo veo, seguramente cuando lo vea me regañará. — dijo Jack con algo de miedo. — pero se le pasará y terminará jugando conmigo.

—Que bueno Jack. Y ¿Tienes muchos amigos? — preguntó curiosa.

—Pues juego con muchos niños pero amigos no muchos, si acaso los guardianes son como mi familia, creo que Jamie, Sophie y todos los amigos de Jamie son mis amigos. — sonrió Jack. — Y tú también, claro. — añadió.

—Ah… ¿de verdad? — preguntó Sarah asombrada, pues no creía que Jack la tomara como amiga tan rápido, no pensaba que la tomaran mucho en cuenta, pero esto le había hecho el día y sonrió por ello.

— ¡Pero claro! ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ser mi amiga?

— ¡Si! — exclamó. — si… sólo que no creí que en el momento en que nos conociéramos ya fuéramos amigos. — dijo Sarah con una sonrisita nerviosa y pasando un mechón detrás de la oreja. — oye, a propósito… ¿recuerdas que te dije que me habías dado mucha curiosidad? Pues… me gustaría saber más de ti, quién eras antes de Jack Frost y cómo has vivido todos estos años, a quiénes has conocido y cómo es tu vida. ¡Me gustaría conocerte más a fondo! — comentó Sarah interesada en el chico. — digo, ya somos amigos ¿no? Tenemos que conocernos. — aclaró con un leve sonrojo, no podía negar que el chico era guapo y se ponía colorada al tenerlo cerca, pero sólo estaba interesada en su amistad… ¿verdad?

—Claro, claro. — dijo Jack entre risas recordando su primer encuentro. — pero sólo con una condición. — dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice.

— ¿Cuál?

—Si tú me cuentas tu historia. — alegó Jack con una sonrisa, pasó el cayado entre sus manos hasta que lo posó en un hombro suyo y una de sus manos la escondía en sus bolsillos. — Ya sabes, quien eres, como es tu vida y todo eso. — dijo Jack bastante entusiasmado con la idea de saber más de su, ahora OFICIAL amiga. Sarah rió por el comentario del chico.

—Pero claro que si, aunque no es gran cosa. — dijo ella con un leve rubor, haciendo reír a Jack.

—Eres muy tierna. — comentó. Al escuchar eso, Sarah se ruborizó aún más haciendo que Jack soltara carcajadas por ello. — Es que eres tan tímida.

—Es que no me conoces, una vez que agarre confianza voy a resultarte irritable, créeme. — dijo la chica con brusquedad y de inmediato el sonrojo desapareció sorprendiendo al peliblanco por eso, la chica tenía algo de razón.

—De acuerdo, tampoco te enojes…

— ¡Jack! — oyeron ambos a un lado de ellos, eran Elliot y Ariana gritando emocionados por ver a su 'héroe' del invierno. — ¡Viniste! ¡Si! — celebraron los gemelos. Se acercaron a Jack corriendo y lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras éste alegre, correspondía el abrazo y reía por el notable cariño que le tenía.

—Elliot, Ariana, que alegría verlos por aquí ¿Qué hacen? — Jack conocía muy bien a los pequeños, cada vez que visitaba el pueblo jugaba con aquellos niños y tal y como había dicho Tooth, recordaba perfectamente sus nombres.

— ¡Vinimos a visitar a Sarah! — exclamó Ariana alegre dando pequeños saltitos.

—Si vienen a visitarme, entonces ¿por qué no me dan un abrazo a mí? — preguntó Sarah fingiendo enojo y poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Los niños rieron y se abalanzaron a su prima para darle un gran abrazo. Jack no sabía que los niños conocían a Sarah por lo que dibujó una expresión confundida en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo se conocen? — preguntó Jack curioso. Elliot estaba dispuesto a responderle pero Sarah se le adelantó.

—Somos primos, aunque somos más como hermanos, ¿verdad chicos? — sonrió Sarah.

—Un momento, ¿Tú puedes ver a Jack? — preguntó el pequeño niño mirando confundido a su sonriente prima quien asintió ante la pregunta. — ¡¿Crees en él?!

—Claro que creo en él, ¿por quién me tomas? — Sarah se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar ofendida, amaba ese juego con sus primos y sus caras enfadadas eran muy divertidas.

— ¡Hace días que me preguntabas por él! ¡No sabías quién era! — exclamó Elliot dejando en evidencia a Sarah quien respingó y lo miró enfadada. Jack sólo los veía discutir y le pareció cómica la situación.

— ¡Elliot! ¡Vamos a jugar con Jack! ¡Ignora a Sarah y vamos! — dijo Ariana impacientándose, quería jugar ya.

— ¡Oigan altaneros! ¡Ni se atrevan a ignorarme! ¡Yo soy su prima! ¡Jack ni siquiera es nada suyo! — dijo Sarah poniendo las manos en la cadera bastante enfadada, ellos no la iban a ignorar, no señor.

— ¡Pero es más divertido que tú! — le gritó Elliot bastante divertido por la expresión molesta, Jack en cambio estaba que se partía de risa por los niños, pero no le gustó la manera en que hablaban de Sarah.

—Oigan chicos, Sarah es su prima y divertida o no, deben respetarla. — dijo el peliblanco entre leves risas. Los niños se vieron entre si y luego sonrieron.

—Está bien Jack, lo que tú digas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡A mí nunca me hacen caso! — se quejó Sarah. — ¡Jack! ¿Qué les has hecho a mis primos? — le gritó entre divertida y enfadada pensando cómo le hacía Jack para ganarse el cariño de los niños tan rápido y haciendo que Jack soltara otra risa.

— ¡Nada! ¡De verdad! — dijo levantando las manos como libre de culpa. Sarah ya rendida se cruzó de brazos ante las risas de las personas a su lado.

—¡Pff! Vayan a jugar pues… — Sarah pateó la nieve para luego caminar hacia la casa ya cansada pero sintió algo muy resbaloso al momento de dar una pisada y resbaló, cayendo sonoramente sobre el suelo lleno de hielo. Las risas no se hicieron esperar mientras que la pobre de Sarah se enrojecía de la vergüenza.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — preguntó Jack con una sonrisa burlona mientras aún no podía parar de soltar risas por lo anterior. Sarah no lo miró hasta estar levantada revelando que su pantalón estaba mojado por el hielo.

—Iba a casa, hasta que resbalé… — dijo Sarah apenada y apartando la mirada. Los niños no hacían más que reírse, de hecho Elliot se estaba doblando de la risa y no tardaría en caer en la nieve adolorido de la pansa.

—Lo siento. — se disculpó Jack dedicándole una sonrisita traviesa mientras se pasaba su cayado entre las manos indicando que el motivo por el resbalo de la chica había sido él. Sarah abrió la boca sorprendida y enfadada le gritó.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡Por tu culpa me he caído! ¡Por tu culpa me he mojado toda! ¡Por tu culpa me duele mi trasero! ¡Y por tu culpa Elliot y Ariana no me dejarán de molestar dentro de dos años! — Sarah no dejaba de gritar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dándole severas miradas a Jack que lo único que hacía era reírse, vaya que lo bromista no se le había quitado.

—Bueno, ya que somos amigos, también me deberías de conocer un poco más: soy muy bromista. — admitió Jack mientras posaba las miradas en los niños que poco a poco se calmaban. Volvió su vista en la furiosa de Sarah y para callarla, volvió a congelar el suelo haciendo que Sarah volviese a resbalar pero esta vez, Jack la pudo sostener teniéndola muy cerca de si. Sarah se había sorprendido por lo repentino del resbalo y ahora estaba de nuevo en los brazos de Jack. O al parecer a Jack le gustaba 'abrazarla' o en definitiva no respetaba mucho el espacio personal, quizá era la segunda opción, pero eso no dejó que Sarah evitara sonrojarse porque estaba roja hasta el tope.

—Ejem, gracias. — dijo Sarah apartando a Jack con una de sus manos, se puso de pie y cuidó que sus pies no tocaran el hielo. Le ponía nerviosa estar tan cerca de un chico y de Jack aún más, pero no negaría que se había sentido muy bien ser abrazada por Jack, "Malditas hormonas" maldijo, pues seguro que lo que causaba ese sentimiento eran sus hormonas alborotadas de adolescente. — ¿Jugarás con los niños? — Jack asintió ante la pregunta un poco nervioso por lo anterior, pues Sarah se había mostrado muy distante, era extraña, no podía ni siquiera abrazarla porque de inmediato se ponía roja ¿Qué le sucedía? Sólo Hombre de la Luna podría saberlo. — Bien, pues yo mejor voy a casa, no terminé de hacer los deberes de matemáticas así que…

— ¿No querías hablar conmigo sobre…?

—Quizá en otra ocasión, creo que los niños no te veían desde hace mucho. — sonrió Sarah. Se despidió debidamente y sólo caminó apurada a casa. Llegó hasta su habitación y se fijó por la ventana, Jack miraba por donde se había ido ella y su semblante era algo ¿Desanimado?, aún así se incorporó con los niños para ir a jugar. Jack miró por última vez la entrada de su casa e hizo un movimiento con el cayado, en unos momentos empezó a nevar haciendo sonreír a Sarah.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? Ojalá que si, bueno no estuve muy inspirada pero me ha gustado el resultado. El siguiente capítulo espero que haya más interacción entre Sarah y Jack :BB XD eso espero.

**Respondiendo a los Reviews:**

**Canryu** : Muchisimas gracias n.n que bueno que te ha gustado, ojalá te vuelvas a pasar aquí para ver la continuación ;)

**Grey Winter** : ¡Que bueno que te ha gustado! XD Ya nos conocemos mejor hehe espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! ;) También me gusta mucho tu fic y espero lo actualices pronto! :D

**Pepper Varia** : ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! :3 Aquí ya la continuación, espero también que te guste! n.n Espero actualices pronto tu fic que quiero saber qué pasa! :BB

Gracias por sus reviews! n.n me dan más ánimos para seguir :) y también gracias a los lectores que aunque no comentan sé que están ahí :BB yo sé que puede dar flojera o timidez, pero principalmente flojera XD no se preocupen pero de vez en cuando pueden dejar un review XD no pierden nada con intentarlo.

Pueden dejarme cualquier comentario, duda y critica constructiva ;) es bienvenido. También si tengo algún error o algo, me avisan! :)

¡Saluditos!


	5. Ahora si, ¿Quién eres?

_¡Aplausos! ¡Aplausos! ¡Ya está aquí el quinto capítulo! XD con faltas de inspiración entre líneas pero al fin ya está aquí XD ¡Bravo! haha_

_Espero que este capítulo les guste. A mi me ha gustado bastante muahaha :3 espero que se rían. Digamos que no me creo gran bromista ¡JA! XD aunque hago mi esfuerzo :BB_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de "El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenecen, no soy Dreamworks ni Joyce. Sólo Sarah y cualquier OC que vean son míos! :3_

* * *

Sarah había tenido gran actividad esa noche, en lo que le ayudaba a su madre a recoger la casa 'un poco'. Después de cenar, ver la televisión y pelear juguetonamente con su hermana mayor, Sarah preparó su mochila y lo necesario para el día siguiente en que iría a la escuela. Daba gracias a dios que ese mismo viernes salían de vacaciones de Navidad. ¡Al fin! Soltó un suspiro, aliviada y decidió prepararse para ir a dormir. Se lavó los dientes, se puso la pijama y tomó un buen libro para antes de dormir.

Mientras leía, Sarah podía sentirse tan adentro de la historia que muchas veces se olvidaba de la realidad, por lo que cuando escuchó un ruido en su ventana, saltó asustada y cayó de la cama contra el suelo para después escuchar unas grandes carcajadas que se le hacían familiares.

—Jack… — susurró. Se levantó deprisa y cerró la puerta, para luego acercarse a la ventana y abrirla pero no había nadie detrás de ella. — ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? —se preguntó Sarah en voz alta.

— ¡No! ¡Soy yo! — exclamó Jack de cabeza y colgando, quedando muy cerca del rostro de Sarah, quien asustada saltó para atrás y cayó de nuevo en el suelo. — ¿Siempre te caes? Con razón le temes a las alturas. — agregó Jack mientras entraba por la ventana y la cerró para que no entrara tanto frío, creía que con su presencia sería suficiente frío para aquella habitación.

— ¡No siempre me caigo! ¡Sólo cuando tú te apareces de repente! ¡Y congelas el suelo! — recordó con mirada severa.

—Lo siento, suelo ser un poco inquieto. — dijo Jack mientras fruncía los hombros y le sonreía apenado.

— ¿Un poco? — rió Sarah mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo, Jack lo notó así que le ofreció su mano para que pudiera levantarse, la chica le sonrió y agradeciendo el gesto, pudo levantarse. Se sacudió un poco su pantalón para luego observar a Jack pacientemente.

— Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente ¿No lo cree, señorita?

—Si, creo que si. — rió Sarah. Acomodó sus cosas y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche para alzar de nuevo su cama, para que de esa manera Jack pudiera sentarse en ella y que estuviera cómodo. — Lo siento, pero el único lugar para sentar que tengo es mi cama. — informó Sarah en lo que terminaba de alzar.

—No te preocupes, se ve muy acolchonada. — En ese momento Jack se dejó caer en la cama de la chica y rebotó varias veces comprobando que era bastante acolchonada y cómoda. — Que delicia, nunca me había acostado en una cama tan cómoda como la tuya. — dijo Jack para levantar la cabeza y mirar a Sarah quien sonreía.

—Cuando quieras… — En ese momento Sarah se tapó la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. — Es decir, cuando quieras venir a recostarte un rato, mientras yo esté en la escuela, puedes venir y acostarte. No ahorita porque es obvio que me voy a dormir yo ¿No? — Sarah reía nerviosamente al no saber qué excusa inventar, pues no podía invitar a un chico de buenas a primeras a dormir con ella, así que trataba de aclarar las cosas para que Jack no malinterpretara y llegara a pensar mal de ella, pero era obvio que Jack no se fijaba mucho en eso, así que pasó por alto lo dicho por la peli—café.

—Claro, gracias por la invitación. — dijo Jack para volver a recostarse. Sarah se sentó a un lado de Jack mientras lo veía con los ojos cerrados y muy tranquilo. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

—Bueno, reanudando la conversación que nunca empezamos y que teníamos pendiente… para empezar ¿Qué edad tienes? — preguntó Sarah curiosa. Jack abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos grises de la chica, de verdad que le interesaban aquellos orbes grises, le atraían tanto, pero claro que no invadiría el espacio personal de la chica, no de nuevo. Así que mejor se dispuso a responderle

—Pues tengo como 17 años en físico pero prácticamente he vivido 328 años. — dijo Jack con naturalidad. Sarah abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. — ¿Qué? — preguntó entre una sonrisa.

—No creí que… fueras tan… ¿Viejo? — Sarah sonrió divertida y sorprendida a la vez, para luego soltar una carcajada ganándose una mirada enfadada de Jack. — ¿Ósea que viviste… en la época... colonial? — preguntó Sarah tratando de hacer cuentas mientras recordaba todas aquellas clases de historia dadas por su aburrida maestra viejecilla que se dormía en plena clase.

—Si. — respondió Jack sentándose en la cama mientras observaba a Sarah de pies a cabeza poniéndola nerviosa. — ¿Y tú, cuántos años tienes? — preguntó Jack tratando de pensar qué le podría decir a Sarah en venganza cuando ésta le dijera su edad.

—16 años. — sonrió Sarah al ver que Jack la veía con recelo.

—Aún así, tú también eres vieja. — Contraatacó el espíritu.

— ¡Pero tu eres… 312 años mayor que yo! — exclamó Sarah haciendo cuentas entre risas.

— ¡Pero aún así eres adolescente!

—Pero eso no es ser viejo, viejo es estar arrugado y con canas.

— ¡Yo no estoy arrugado…!

— ¡Pero tienes canas!

— ¡No son canas! ¡Así es mi cabello! — alegó Jack tocándose algunos mechones de cabello para hacerle ver a la humana que definitivamente no eran canas.

— ¡Calla! ¡Tú eres el viejo en esta amistad! — exclamó la peli café entre carcajadas, Jack la acompañaba también entre risas.

— ¡Sarah! ¿Con quién hablas? — oyeron ambos a la madre de la chica gritarle bastante enojada, pues ya era más de media noche y se suponía que Sarah debía de estar durmiendo, aunque claro que eso era lo que no hacía.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy… chateando con una amiga… en facebook! — Se excusó la chica y al no obtener respuesta de su madre, volvió a encontrarse con Jack quién la miró confundido. — Ash, ¿Por qué siempre me tienen vigilada? — Se hizo la pregunta a si misma aunque Jack se encogió de hombros respondiendo que ni él sabía. — Y bueno, dime ¿Cómo surgió el gran espíritu del invierno; Jack Frost? — preguntó Sarah con voz fuerte y firme, como si se tratase de una reportera a punto de hacer una entrevista.

—Bueno, es un poco difícil para mí. — comentó primero Jack ante la mirada curiosa de su amiga. — Yo era un joven muy alegre, divertido y despreocupado, me la pasaba haciendo bromas y divirtiéndome todo el tiempo, solía ser el bufón del pueblo. — Sarah sonrió divertida. — Yo tenía una familia, mi madre y mi hermana menor, pero un día cuando salí a patinar con ella, el hielo en donde patinábamos empezó a quebrarse y ella se asustó. — Sarah puso cara aterrada, pues ya se hacía una idea de lo que habría pasado y no le gustaba para nada. — Yo también estaba muy asustado, pero lo primero que hice fue hacerle pensar que se trataba de otro juego. Traté de divertirla y quitarle aquel miedo, al principio ella dudó pero logró confiar en su hermano mayor, como siempre. — agregó con una sonrisa mientras varias memorias de su hermana le llegaban a la mente. — Pero cuando la pude agarrar con mi cayado y lanzarla lejos — tomó su cayado firmemente con sus manos. — yo caí al lago en su lugar…

Jack había bajado la mirada ante la mirada triste de Sarah, pues no sabía exactamente lo que se sentía, pero verle de aquella manera la afectaba un poco, la chica era muy sensible y ver a alguien de ese modo, sobre todo a alguien tan alegre y vivo como Jack, le hacía sentirse casi de la misma manera que la persona a la que veía. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Jack quien la miró esperanzado.

—Lo siento… — fue lo único que pudo decir Sarah. Ella no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, no era muy buena para eso.

—Gracias, pero aún así, trato de no dejar que eso me deprima. Renací siendo Jack Frost. El Hombre de la Luna fue quien me creó, mi centro como guardián es la diversión. — explicó Jack. — Yo le llevo la diversión a los niños con la nieve, ellos disfrutan mucho mi trabajo, por eso Hombre de la Luna me ha elegido.

—Eso supongo, no creo que otra persona sea capaz de darle diversión a los pequeños mejor que tu Jack. — comentó Sarah. — Yo creo que sería genial ser elegida por el hombre de la luna y ser un espíritu…

—Ni te creas. El Hombre de la Luna es nuestro creador pero ¿Sabes cuánto duró en decirme por qué era un guardián? En realidad ni me lo dijo, yo lo tuve que descubrir. — Sarah soltó una risa.

—Pero qué tal si él fue el que hizo que tu descubrieras el por qué.

—No lo sé, pero se tardó ¡300 años! — recalcó Jack mostrando el desespero que había tenido años atrás. — No me había dicho nada más que mi nombre ¡Es desesperante! — dijo mirando por la ventana para ver la luna que se encontraba en su fase cuarto creciente. — No te ofendas Luna… — Sarah soltó una risita.

—Bueno Jack, quizás no seas muy paciente…

—No lo soy. — confesó Jack volteando a ver a Sarah quien lo veía atentamente. — Y dime, ¿Cómo surgió Sarah Cooper? — preguntó Jack con el mismo tono usado por su amiga quien rió.

—Oye, espera. Aún no me has dicho quién eras antes de Jack Frost. — recalcó Sarah.

—Oh bueno, te dije la mitad de la información acordada en lo que tú me das tu mitad de la información acordada. — repitió Jack con una gran sonrisa, Sarah negó la cabeza como si no hubiese nada que hacer así que carraspeó y empezó.

— ¿Desde el principio? — Jack asintió. — Mis padres se conocieron en un bar mientras iban con sus amigos y se enamoraron, tuvieron una relación de novios y al final se casaron y tuvieron a mi hermana. Como aún se amaban volvieron a tener otra hija y ¡Esa soy yo! — dijo con obviedad apuntándose a si misma con su pulgares haciendo que Jack soltara una risilla. — De lo que me acuerdo, fui una niña muy curiosa y según mi mamá muy preguntona. Yo era muy abierta y sociable, no sé por qué eso cambió. Yo creía mucho en Santa Claus, El Hada de los Dientes, El Conejo de Pascua y Sandman. Pero mi hermana me dijo lo de siempre; que no existían, que eran los padres y eso me desanimó mucho. Se siente como si hubieras perdido tu infancia pero cuando yo veía las cosas ya de otra manera, trataba de hacerme a la idea de que todavía creía en ellos pero luego caía en cuenta de que "no era así" y de nuevo me sentía de la misma manera. — contó Sarah. — pero cuando supe de ti y te conocí ¡Fue lo mejor día de mi vida! — Jack sonrió conmovido.

—Y si te sentías de esa manera, ¿Por qué intentaste lo mismo con tus primos? — Era una muy buena pregunta y Sarah se quedó pensando.

—Supongo que fue el sentimiento, la alegría y la esperanza de volver a creer, de pensar que existían. Pero como nunca los había visto, obviamente me creí todo, supongo que así se sienten todos los adultos. Aún así me alegra que ellos en verdad existan.

—Yo les hice ver a los demás que ya no sabían tratar ni a un niño y eso era muy malo. Estaban tan ocupados en proteger a los niños que no tenían tiempo para niños, claro que eso cambió gracias a mi. — sonrió Jack de una manera muy presumida y altanera a lo que Sarah solo le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Y por qué yo nunca los vi? — reclamó Sarah un poco enfadada.

— ¡Oye! ¡No eras la única niña en el mundo! ¡Hay muchos niños que nos necesitan! — le hizo ver Jack. Sarah asintió notando lo egoísta que se había visto ante los ojos de Jack, hasta vergüenza le había dado de haber reaccionado así.

—Lo siento. — Sarah volteó a ver a su reloj, tenía que ir a dormir ya y de hecho ya le había entrado algo de sueño y lo demostró al soltar un gran bostezo.

— ¿Así que tienes sueño?

—Algo, los días en la escuela, la tarde platicando contigo y haciendo tareas, ayudando a mi madre con la casa… además no duermo muy bien, me acuesto algo tarde todos los días, pero me he acostumbrado a ello. — admitió Sarah sentándose mejor.

—Eso es malo. — Sarah se encogió de hombros recalcando que no le importaba. A Jack se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y la movió para que se sentara cerca de la almohada.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Acostarte, es hora de dormir jovencita. — Jack dijo lo último con un falso tono de regaño como si se tratase de su padre. Arropó a muy bien a Sarah, hasta le acomodó su almohada y como último toque, echó un vistazo a la recámara y al ver varios peluches arriba de la cómoda así que tomó uno y se lo dio, aunque más bien la obligó a que abrazara al pobre peluche haciendo que la chica soltara una risa.

— ¿Un peluche? ¡Ya no soy una niña para andar durmiendo con peluches! — renegó Sarah entre leves risas. Jack la miró con obviedad mientras le acomodaba su peluche ya que Sarah lo había hecho a un lado.

— ¿Que ya no eres una niña? Sarah, tienes un montón de peluches, ¡Mira tu techo! Está lleno de estrellas, literalmente. Y además… todavía sigues creyendo en mí, en Norte, en Bunnymund, en Tooth y en Sandman…

—No te olvides del duende los tréboles, ¡Ah! Y en Tony Warm. — rió Sarah bastante alegre, pero Jack notó que sus ojos ya empezaban a cerrarse con más frecuencia aunque la chica parecía luchar por no caer rendida.

—Anda, ya duérmete, sólo no te caigas de la cama, como Sophie. — recordó Jack riendo. Sarah lo miró confundida pero luego recordó que había nombrado a Sophie al decirle sus amigos, le había explicado Jack que era hermana de Jamie. — ¿Quieres que me quede aquí? — preguntó Jack mientras se sentaba en el suelo, cerca de la ventana.

—No. — negó Sarah inmediatamente.

— ¿Por qué? — Jack se había sentido ofendido ¿Por qué no lo quería ahí?

— ¿Qué tal si ronco? No quiero que te burles de mí…

—Pues para que se te quite, me quedaré aquí hasta que duermas. No me importa si roncas. — Dijo Jack sentándose a un lado de Sarah.

—No espera, ¿Qué haces?

—Ya te lo dije. Aquí me quedo hasta que duermas. — repitió Jack con una sonrisa. Sarah se sonrojó levemente mientras se giraba dándole la espalda a Jack. — Buenas noches. — dijo Jack.

—Buenas noches…

—Le diré a Sandman que venga a darte lindos sueños. — mencionó Jack al hombrecillo de arena. Sarah sonrió sonrojada, fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco y ante de quedarse dormida, advirtió.

—Si me oyes roncar, despiértame. — le dijo Sarah entre leves risas. Jack soltó una carcajada.

—Sería lindo escucharte roncar. — susurró Jack encogiéndose de hombros, pero al ver que no contestaba, se inclinó para fijarse si Sarah estaba dormida y así era haciendo que el peliblanco sonriera. — Ay Sarah… — No supo por qué pero se quedó unos minutos más ahí en la habitación de Sarah, se quedó viendo todo. Mientras estaba observando el librero lleno de cuadernos y libros, oyó un leve ronquido que lo hizo reír. — Debería despertarla… o mejor no. — negó Jack con una expresión burlona pero a la vez alegre y sonrojado.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? :/ Pero la pregunta más importante... ¿Dejarán review? :3_

_Agradezco de antemano a las personitas que me dejaron uno con el capítulo 4 ;) ¡Me animan! :D_

_Dan-Fanfic : XD Pues muchisimas gracias por tu permiso, que bueno que te guste! n.n Y gracias por la suerte, me ha ayudado bastante._

_Grey Winter : Hermana de país y de estado! XD Ya aquí la continuación, espero que te guste hehe veo que el anterior también te ha gustado! n.n Espero que sigas con tu fic también! :3_

_Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible, no estoy segura de cuándo pero trataré de ir escribiendo de una vez ;)_

_¡Chaito! :D_


	6. Descubierto

_¡Chan chan! ¡Ya llegó el capítulo listo para leerse! :D Bueno, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo pero estuvo algo difícil hacerlo por que se me iba la inspiración y apenas ayer y ahora la inspiración regresó a mí._

_También edité el otro capítulo que al leerlo me di cuenta de varios errores . Sinceramente, quiero que me disculpen por esas veces que se me va la onda XD haha O también escribo algo, lo borro y escribo otra cosa y olvido borrar una que otra palabra y queda como raro haha_

_En fin, espero les guste n.n abarca más de Jack y la verdad no soy buena escribiendo sobre los guardianes en sí T-T! pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo o lo intento :BB_

_Disclaimer: No soy Joyce ni Dreamworks por lo que El Origen de los Guardianes y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los OC que se encuentren por ahí son completamente míos n.n_

* * *

Sarah dormía tan plácidamente en su cama, estaba tan cómoda y el sol no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Pensó que tal vez ese día empezaría muy bien, abrazaba su almohada con fuerza, a veces lo hacía pero… oh, ¡esperen! no se sentía como la tela de una almohada, no estaba segura de qué tela podía ser pues ella no sabía ni los nombres, pero lo que si sabía es que no era una almohada y no estaba rellena de algodón, la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y se dio cuenta de otra cosa; era a alguien al que abrazaba. Lentamente abrió los ojos al momento en que sentía la presencia de alguien a un lado suyo pero frente a su cara.

— ¡JACK! — gritó Sarah para saltar hacia atrás y caer de la cama. Jack abrió los ojos pausadamente y con una actitud tranquila, parpadeó algo adormilado y se acomodó mejor en la cama apoyándose sobre su codo.

—De verdad que te caes mucho…

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — preguntó Sarah con las mejillas rojas levantándose inmediatamente y cruzándose de brazos apenada.

—Oh… — Jack pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba realmente y se ruborizó al instante. Se puso de pie rápidamente y carraspeó. — Lo siento, creo que debí de haberme dormido mientras veía tu cuarto.

— ¿Y qué hacías en mi cama? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? — preguntó Sarah sonrojada. Jack la observó detenidamente y sonrió, le pareció linda sonrojada.

—Bueno… — Jack se lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar, pero supo que si lo decía Sarah seguramente se sonrojaría mucho más, así que decidido, continuó. — Empezaste a roncar y después de un rato me senté a tu lado viéndote como roncabas. — Sarah empezó a colorearse aún más haciendo que Jack soltara una risa. — Y me aburrí, me dio sueño y al final caí rendido a un lado tuyo de la cama. — terminó Jack con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, algo que Sarah no tenía muy buen visto. — Por cierto, aprietas fuerte al abrazar. — se quejó Jack sobándose los brazos.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ay dios, que vergüenza… — se decía Sarah con la cabeza baja y chocando la palma de su mano con su propia frente. Soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse, si su madre supiese, se la comería viva. ¡Acababa de dormir en la misma cama con un chico! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era tan vergonzoso!

— ¿Pero por qué? No hicimos nada malo… — recalcó Jack con naturaleza al ver a Sarah preocupada y murmurando un par de cosas como qué era lo que haría su madre si supiese y su padre, estaría peor.

—Es sólo que… me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de los chicos, incluso contigo… supongo que es por la adolescencia. — se excusó Sarah encogiéndose de hombros. Jack le sonrió divertido.

—A no ser que yo te guste…

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Fue broma! ¡Fue broma! — se apuró en aclarar el peliblanco pues la cara de Sarah ya parecía un tomate andante. — ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela?

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó la chica preocupada mientras se dirigía al reloj. — ¡Uff! Son las 6:13, que bien, me he levantado temprano. — suspiró Sarah aliviada para luego ver a un Jack que se acomodaba libremente en la cama. — ¿Qué haces?

—Recostarme de nuevo, aún tengo sueño; me dormí más tarde que tu. — le dijo Jack sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada, pues estaba de espaldas. Sarah se cruzó de brazos realmente enojada. — Tú me habías dicho que cuando quisiera podía recostarme en tu cama, lo estoy haciendo. — comentó Jack con obviedad y justo en el momento que parecía que Sarah iba a replicar. La chica sin más qué alegar, tomó algo de ropa y salió de la habitación para ir al baño y darse una ducha. Antes de salir preguntó:

— ¿No irás con…Norte? — preguntó Sarah tratando de recordar la manera en que Jack llamaba a la persona que ella conocía como Santa Claus. Jack se levantó de nuevo asustado.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que ir a verlo! — dijo Jack, sacó su cayado por debajo de la cama, lo había escondido por si acaso, y fue directo hacia la ventana para salir, pero antes de hacerlo se despidió de Sarah con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y salió volando. Lo último que escuchó Sarah fue la voz de Jack llamando al viento y luego unas risas ensordecedoras del chico, lo que la hizo reír a ella también, era tan enérgico y alegre. Le agradaba.

Jack llegó al Polo Norte con rapidez, pues había volado lo más rápido que podía sin siquiera pararse y provocar una que otra nevada por el norte, nada de eso. Pues ahora lo que más le importaba era ayudar a su fiel compañero Norte, o como muchos lo llamaban; Santa Claus, lo ayudaría con la realización de la navidad. Días atrás había ido igualmente al taller y se la había pasado realmente genial, aunque peleaba un poco con Bunny, era divertido estar ahí, bromear con los yetis y congelar a uno que otro duende para luego ser reprendido por Norte. Llegó al taller y enseguida los yetis lo dejaron pasar.

La actividad en el hogar de Santa había acrecentado mucho más últimamente, pues la Navidad se acercaba y tenían que terminar los últimos detalles, pocos juguetes faltaban y Jack podía ayudar con eso, pues su papel era crear cubos de hielo para Norte para que pudiera hacer los últimos prototipos, después podía ir a supervisar el trabajo de ciertos yetis asignados y ayudarlos a probar que los juguetes estuvieran bien, aunque muchas veces sólo se quedaba observando. Norte nunca había necesitado ayuda y al pedirla, sólo había sido una excusa para pasar la navidad más juntos que nunca, como una familia. Los yetis ya sabían hacerlo así que Jack casi nunca tuvo que interferir.

—Hola Norte. — dijo Jack al llegar al despacho de Santa. Éste soltó unas carcajadas alegres al verlo ahí, y no estaba solo, Sandman y Bunny lo acompañaban. — ¿Y Tooth?

—Ella ha estado ocupada, llegará un poco más tarde. — comentó Bunny con una sonrisa. Los tres guardianes más antiguos miraron al espíritu del invierno de una manera muy misteriosa y sospechosa, según Jack. Pero estos no hacían más que verlo pícaramente.

— ¿Por qué me ven así? — preguntó Jack al notar las curiosas miradas de los otros guardianes. — ¿Qué les sucede? — volvió a preguntar al ver que no respondían ninguna de sus preguntas y aquellas miradas no se iban. — ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

—Vamos Jack, no te alteres, sólo estamos… alegres. — dijo Bunny recargándose en un brazo apoyado en la mesa de Norte. Sandman asintió con la cabeza sin poder hablar y de nuevo lo miraba fijamente.

—Así que… Jack, no nos has contado las nuevas. — dijo Norte levantándose de su lugar para posarse frente a Jack en busca de una respuesta que Jack aún no conocía la pregunta.

— ¿Sobre qué? — quiso saber.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con los… niños? — añadió Norte con una sonrisita ladina. Jack aún no los entendía y con su falta de paciencia, se desesperó.

—Vayan al punto. — los miró enfadado. Los demás guardianes se miraron entre si para soltar un par de risas, a excepción de Sandman que sólo hacía los gestos pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

—No sabíamos que conocías a una adolescente. — dijo Santa. Jack miró al suelo decepcionado, pues creyó que Tooth les había dicho todo.

—Tooth les dijo ¿No es cierto? — los guardianes negaron con la cabeza.

—Dile Sandman. — ordenó Bunny entre risas. Sandman le señaló a Jack con dibujos en la cabeza y con ademanes que la noche anterior al ir a llevar sueños, había visto a un Jack acostado en una cama, siendo abrazado… por una chica. Jack al ver ese "dibujo" de él abrazado por Sarah, se ruborizó completamente, sus mejillas estaban más que rojas y se notaban bastante en su pálida piel. Los guardianes conformados por la respuesta sólo atinaron a carcajearse.

—No sabíamos que tenías novia, no lo habías comentado… — inquirió Norte con un falso tono ofendido por el hecho de que Jack no les había hablado sobre ello.

— ¡No es mi novia! Es sólo una amiga…

—Eso dicen todos. — dijo Bunny con burla.

— ¡Es verdad! Ella cree en mí y es mi amiga. La noche anterior nos quedamos platicando y accidentalmente me quedé dormido junto a ella, no sabía que me había abrazado durante toda la noche, en la mañana despertamos así... — contó Jack bastante nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Tomó mucha confianza ¿No? — rió Norte.

—Lo hizo inconscientemente, en la mañana estaba muy avergonzada… — comentó Jack tratando de defenderla ante los demás guardianes. — ¿Seguro que no la conocen? Su nombre es Sarah Cooper. — Los guardianes parecieron recordar a la joven, pues sus expresiones eran de sorpresa y alegría.

— ¿Sarah? ¿Ella cree en ti? — preguntó Bunny. — A ella le encantaba quedarse esperando para verme, pero nunca la dejaba que me viera. — rió Bunnymund al recordarla.

—Lo sé, me pasó lo mismo con ella. — concordó Norte dándole la razón a Bunny. Sandman sólo asintió acordando que lo mismo le había pasado a él, pero ninguno de los tres le habían dado la oportunidad a la joven cuando era pequeña de verles, pues era muy curiosa.

— ¿Cómo es que cree en ti? — volvió a preguntar el conejo de pascua con mirada confundida.

—Hace unas noches, se asomó por la ventana, me pidió que si fuera real que hiciera nevar su pueblo. Como ya era diciembre y Navidad se acerca pues hice que nevara, al día siguiente me topé con ella y pareció creer en mí. Desde entonces nos hablamos y ella ha estado contenta porque le dije que ustedes también eran reales. Ella ha vuelto a creer. — contó Jack con felicidad. Los demás guardianes se miraron de nuevo más alegres y felices.

—Gracias Jack, muy pocos adolescente aún creen en nosotros… — agradeció Norte posando una mano en el hombro de Jack que asintió sin problemas.

—Lo sé, lo mismo me dijo Tooth, no tienen por qué agradecer, además no hice mucho, sólo hice que un solo adolescente volviera a creer… — dijo Jack algo apenado y tímido.

—Bueno amigo, por primera vez te felicito. — dijo Bunny. — Has logrado mucho con una sola chica. — Jack le sonrió amistosamente a Bunny quien le sonrió de la misma manera.

—Gracias Canguro, es bueno saber que te agrado. — bromeó Jack transformando su sonrisa amistosa en una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Si serás…!

— ¡Alto ahí! — se escuchó la voz de Tooth parando la pelea antes de que fuera a mayores, si no los habría de conocer a ese par de tontos. — ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Vamos a trabajar! ¡Estoy muy ocupada con los dientes y luego esto! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! — acarreó Tooth a los demás guardianes con una sonrisa divertida pero también con su típica energía trabajadora.

Los demás guardianes no tardaron de comentarle a Tooth de las circunstancias en que Jack fue encontrado a mitad de la noche junto a su 'amiga' Sarah. Tooth soltó un par de risas para luego reprender a los demás a que se pusieran a trabajar. Jack no sabía qué más hacer para que todos guardaran silencio, esto duraría algún tiempo.

Los yetis trabajaban más rápido en lo que ensamblaban piezas y coloreaban juguetes, otros yetis envolvían los regalos a una gran velocidad para luego depositarlos en una gran cabina. Tooth se entretenía dando órdenes a sus haditas para luego dar órdenes a los yetis. Bunny ayudaba a otros yetis a colorear los juguetes, él sabía mucho de eso, eso es obvio, y a escondidas de Norte, hacía uno que otro dibujo en los juguetes en lo referente a Pascua. Por suerte los yetis no se daban cuenta y envolvían sus regalos así haciendo que Bunny sonriera victorioso. Muchos niños se confundirían a la hora de observar bien los juguetes recibidos.

Sandman lo que ayudaba era a envolver los regalos con rapidez, también ayudaba a Norte a crear más juguetes, con la llegada de la navidad muchos niños soñaban con los juguetes que esperaban recibir en las vísperas, por lo que los trataba de dar ideas. Ya conocen la tarea de Jack, le daba los bloques de hielo a Santa y le daba una que otra idea para incorporar en los juguetes según lo que sabía que divertía a los pequeños en esos tiempos.

Norte estaba muy feliz por convivir, ese año había sido muy especial pues los guardianes se reunían mucho más seguido y de vez en cuando salían a ver a los niños y divertirse un poco junto a Jack que era el maestro en eso.

Todo había resultado bien. Pasaron dos días después de eso y Tooth tuvo que volver al palacio pues había bastante trabajo, igualmente Bunny regresó a la madriguera pero Sandman y Jack se quedaron con Norte.

—Buen trabajo muchachos. — dijo Norte posando sus manos en la cadera y hablando con su típico acento ruso tan curioso y gracioso.

—Fue un placer, Norte. — sonrió Jack con verdadera alegría. Sandman hizo lo mismo haciendo un ademán para elogiar a su amigo Santa y empezó a hacer un par de dibujos representando que la gran fecha se acercaba y se preguntaba qué harían ellos en Navidad.

— ¿Qué tal si te ayudamos a entregar los regalos? — preguntó Jack entusiasmado. A Norte pareció gustarle la idea, sonrió complacido y asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, era un Si definitivo.

— ¿Qué dices Sandman? ¿Te apuntas? — le preguntó Norte al hombrecillo de arena quien sonrió respondiendo un si con la cabeza. — ¿Y tú Jack?

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas si yo te he dado la idea? ¡Pero claro que si! — exclamó Jack entusiasmado, pero lo que más deseaba era volver a viajar en el "tonto" y "viejo" trineo como le había llamado en un principio.

—Bueno chicos, Navidad es en un par de días así que vayan preparándose, ¿No la pasarás con Sarah, eh Jack? — se burló Norte para regresar a su despacho. Jack soltó un bufido fastidiado con lo mismo.

— ¡No lo conseguirás Norte! ¡Ella es sólo una amiga! ¡Sandman, dile algo! — le gritó Jack exasperado al pequeñín quien se frunció de hombros sin saber qué decir. Jack bufó frustrado y se retiró de ahí para irse a alguna otra parte pero lejos de ahí. Sandman enseguida volteó a ver a su compañero quien le sonreía.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado sospechoso? — preguntó el más grande. Sandman asintió y dibujó a la chica con arena y con una una cara alegre, le parecía una buena joven. — MM., para mí que debe haber otra cosa ¿Qué? No me mires así. — Sandman miraba a Santa como si en verdad él tuviera ganas de que Jack tuviera una novia, parecía que no podía aceptar que era sólo una amiga. — Si puedes, vigílalo cuando esté en casa de Sarah. — ordenó Norte con una mirada mandona. Sandman sólo negó con la cabeza como diciendo "Ay Norte…".

* * *

_¿Les gustó? :BB XD entiendo si no..._

_En fin, ahora sí ¡A responder reviews! :D_

_**solgenrex:**__ XD Jack es lindo y sexy CON TODAS! pff! Como quisiera que fuera real T-T! ¡Que bueno que te guste! ;D Así con esa petición pues ¡CLARO QUE LA CONTINUO! :D Espero te haya gustado este cap! n.n_

_**VanishOdairFrost:**__ ¡Muchisimas gracias! :D La verdad es que tus palabras me hacen muy feliz, de verdad n.n XD yo también me acuesto bastante tarde por andar leyendo fics XD hahaha Pero de verdad, gracias :D_

_**nacha:**__ Que bueno que te guste este fic! :D y claro que habrá JackXSarah :3 Espero que vuelvas a leer el fic y aquí está el cap! :D _

_¡De verdad muchas gracias por los reviews! :D fueron más ¡Yay! XD_

_Trataré de ir escribiendo el siguiente cap lo más rápido posible :D_

_¡Chaito! n.n_


	7. Un momento más

_¡Hola! ¡Aquí está el capítulo! Les pido disculpas si me he tardado u_u la verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué poner en este capítulo, tengo varias ideas pero no las quiero sacar tan rápido ¿Me entienden?_

_Aún así, este capítulo se me hizo bastante largo por lo que lo tuve que cortar e_e no quería aburrirl s :P En fin, disfrútenlo :D_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes me pertenece (lástima u_u), cada OC que se encuentren por ahí, obviamente es mío :B Sólo aclaro XD_

* * *

Sarah caminaba de regreso a casa después de salir de clases y no tenía un muy buen humor. Su última clase había sido Álgebra y estuvo a punto de estrellar su cabeza contra la banca al no encontrar la respuesta de una ecuación. Al parecer, su profesor adoraba ver a sus alumnos en ese estado de desespero y de hecho un día había confesado que los quería ver llorar. Soltó un suspiro, estaba cansada de ese día, aunque lo mejor de todo es que ya había salido de vacaciones ¡Al fin! Agradeció por dentro y siguió caminando, no faltaba tanto para llegar a casa y para mala suerte, le había tocado venirse junto con su primo Josh, que era un amargado.

Lo invitó a ir a jugar con ella y sus hermanos más tarde pero se había negado, excusándose con el hecho de que tenía que ir a leer sus tontos y aburridos libros de ciencias, ella como buena prima que era, lo invitó a leer cosas más divertidas y lindas como fantasía, ciencia ficción, comedia e incluso amor pero no, ¿Qué hizo él? ¡Le dijo que esas cosas eran un montón de babosadas! Y obviamente no le volvió a dirigir la palabra al decirle lo terco y tonto que era.

Llegó a casa, almorzó con la familia y se alistó para ir a visitar a sus primos llevándose las llaves consigo. Se fue caminando ya que sus padres de nuevo regresaron a trabajar al igual que René iría a hacer de asistente con su padre. Llegó a casa de sus primos, una linda casa pequeña pero de dos pisos y hecha de madera. Al tocar la puerta, la recibió nada más y nada menos que su aburrido primo Josh.

—Ah, eres tú. — bufó Josh desilusionándose al encontrársela al frente suyo. Sarah le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Si soy yo, ¿Y los niños? — preguntó Sarah tratando de ver el pasillo que se encontraba detrás de Josh.

—Viendo la televisión. — respondió Josh mientras trataba de taparle la vista a Sarah quien movía su cabeza para ver detrás, Josh de nuevo le tapaba la vista posicionándose enfrente.

— ¡¿Quieres moverte?! — se desesperó rápidamente Sarah a lo que Josh rió.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no lo habías pedido? — dijo Josh con una sonrisa divertida y burlona. Sarah suspiró y trató de quitarlo de su camino para entrar a la casa. — ¡Un momento! — Josh se quedó en su lugar, no iba a dejar entrar a su prima.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—No te he dado permiso para que pases.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡No! — negó Josh con una risita bromista, pero no se comparaba con la risa de Jack, no, la de Jack era divertida y alegre y la de Josh estaba llena de maldad y burla, Sarah lo podía percibir.

— ¡Ay! ¡Elliot y Ariana, ¿Vendrán o qué?! — atinó a gritar ya que su propio primo no la dejaba pasar. Oyó unos pasos en el piso de arriba y luego unos ruidos en las escaleras, eran sus primos pequeños, venían corriendo velozmente hacia la puerta.

— ¡Josh, quítate! — ordenó Elliot pero Josh no hizo caso. — ¡Que te quites! — y antes de poderse detener, Josh se quitó de en medio y Elliot chocó contra Sarah haciéndola caer sobre la nieve, por si fuera poco, Ariana que venía detrás, tampoco pudo detenerse y resbaló en la entrada para caer arriba de los chicos. Sarah se quejaba del peso de encima, tenía a dos niños de 9 años sobre ella y no estaban muy livianos como parecían.

—Lo siento Sarah, fue culpa de Elliot. — se disculpó Ariana con verdadera pena, se había levantado rápidamente para no molestar a su hermano y prima que también se levantaban.

— ¡No! ¡Fue culpa de Josh! — se quejó Elliot regalándole una mirada asesina a su "querido" hermano quien estaba riéndose de la caída y que al escuchar su nombre, inmediatamente dejó de reír para cerrar la puerta.

— ¿No creen que últimamente está muy intolerable? — preguntó Sarah a sus primos al momento de levantarse, sus primos asintieron un poco preocupados por su hermano, pues aunque no tenían los mismos gustos, seguían siendo hermanos y se querían bastante. — Bueno chicos, vamos al parque ¿les parece? ¡Que tal si Jack Frost está ahí! ¡Jugando con los chicos!

—Sarah, ¿Alguna vez has pensado que Jack podría estar en otra parte del mundo jugando con otros chicos? — preguntó Ariana como si fuera la más realista de los tres.

—Claro que si, pero nunca hay que perder la fe ¡Nunca hay que dejar de creer! ¿O no? — preguntó Sarah con una sonrisa, una sonrisa a la que sus primos correspondieron de igual manera.

— ¡Juguemos unas carreras! — propuso Elliot pero antes de decir algo, él y su hermana ya habían salido corriendo.

— ¡No! ¡Chicos! ¡Espérenme! — exclamó Sarah corriendo detrás de ellos. Arriba de aquella casa y asomado en la ventana, Josh había visto y escuchado lo que su prima y hermanos habían platicado. Su mirada era una mezcla de tristeza y frialdad, sin importarle, regresó para recostarse en la cama a leer un libro de astronomía.

Los chicos llegaron al parque muy pronto pero Sarah… digamos que tardó unos cuantos minutos más, no había corrido ni 5 cuadras para cuando ya se había cansado, en cambio los chicos llenos de energía no habían siquiera parado a descansar, estaban muy entusiasmados de volver a jugar con Jack y de ser posible, encontrarse con algún amigo de la escuela y jugar con él también. No había adultos, todos estaban en el trabajo o en casa calentándose. Los pocos niños que había eran los que vivían por ahí cerca.

— ¿Por qué… no… se pararon… cuando les dije? — dijo Sarah entrecortadamente, tratando débilmente de sostenerse en pie, pero terminó apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

—Queríamos venir desde el fin de semana pasado, no nos dejan salir entre semana ¿Recuerdas? — dijo Elliot recordándole a su prima ese dato. — ¡Mira Ariana! ¡Ahí está Jahaziel! ¡Vamos con él! — los chicos corrieron hacia un niño rubio con un gorrito del pájaro rojo de angry birds.

Sarah veía como los niños se ponían a jugar con la nieve, empezando por algo tranquilo, como crear un muñeco aunque no tenían ni zanahoria, ni sombrero, ni tampoco bufanda, bueno, bufanda la traía Sarah pero de ninguna manera se las prestaría. Al no haber pistas de Jack, los chicos no se desanimaron, siguieron jugando con la nieve que su héroe les había regalado. Sarah por mientras, se puso los audífonos de su iPod y empezó a escuchar música bastante tranquila, acomodándose de vez en cuando su cabello que lo tenía escondido debajo de un gorrito de lana. Al poco rato, ya aburrida de tanta música, la chica se les unió a los niños a jugar, aunque al principio no quisieron, terminaron aceptando para iniciar una guerra de bolas de nieve. Todos corrían, se escondían o simplemente lanzaban bolas de nieve, riendo y divirtiéndose.

— ¡Hey! ¡Han empezado sin mí! — se oyó una voz no muy lejos de ahí que hizo sonreír a Sarah, a ella y a muchos niños más.

— ¡Jack! ¡Viniste! — exclamaron muchos muy contentos, eran como unos 8 niños en el juego.

— ¡Ni se me acerquen para abrazarme! ¡Estoy enojado! — gritó fingiendo estar enfadado y cruzándose de brazos. — ¡Han empezado una batalla sin mí! ¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes? — se ofendió Jack graciosamente. Sarah estaba a risa y risa viendo a Jack quien deshizo esa mirada ofendida por una divertida, y sin aviso, empezó a lanzar bolas de nieve a diestra y siniestra, creando una que otra bola de nieve especial para que más niños se unieran. Sarah ya se había cansado así que decidió regresar a la banca para ver a todos jugar, estallando en risas al verlos.

—Que divertido. — dijo Jack acercándosele, ya había jugado bastante con los niños, se excusó con ellos diciéndoles que tenía que descansar, aunque lo que realmente quería era ir a ver a Sarah.

—En verdad que Hombre de la Luna te ha elegido bien, Jack. — sonrió Sarah sinceramente volviendo su mirada a los niños que reían alegremente. Jack le agradeció el alago.

—Gracias, aunque ya lo sabía. — dijo en tono presumido, sacando un par de risas más por parte de la peli café.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Norte? — preguntó interesada, mientras veía como ciertos niños se escondían tras un árbol pero rápidamente los encontraban y los sorprendían estrellándoles nieve en la cara.

—Bien, aunque andaban muy "chistositos", él y los demás guardianes. — se quejó Jack recordando todo lo anterior.

— ¿Por qué? — quiso saber Sarah.

—Nada importante, lo importante es que ya casi acabamos con todo, estoy un poco emocionado por la Navidad, será en un par de días.

— ¡Lo sé! — exclamó Sarah emocionada. — Lo que más me gusta de la navidad es la cena, juntarme con mis familiares y quedarme dormida enseguida de la chimenea ¡Es tan calientito! Aunque al rato la apagamos para que Santa… perdón, Norte pueda entrar. — se corrigió.

—No te preocupes, llámalo como quieras. — rió Jack.

—Pero quiero llamarlo como tú lo llamas, ahora me suena bastante raro el nombre de Santa Claus. — admitió Sarah entre risas. — Por cierto ¿Y por qué le has estado ayudando a Norte?

—Pues… él quería pasar la navidad junto a todos los guardianes, como si fuéramos una familia, aunque claro, salió con el pretexto de que le ayudáramos pero un hombre como Norte jamás necesita ayuda, a menos de que seas un duende o un yeti a su servicio, pero Norte aún así los considera como parte de su familia.

— ¿Santa trabaja con Yetis? ¡Wow! ¡No lo sabía! Creía que sólo era uno. — dijo Sarah confundida.

—Si, son muchos y no sólo eso, ellos son los que crean los juguetes, tienen un modelo que Norte hace con hielo. Adivina quién le ha estado ayudando con eso. — Sarah lo miró con obviedad.

—No me digas, ¿El Conejo de Pascua?

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Él no aguanta ningún frío! ¡Es un quejoso! — negó Jack. — ¡Yo lo he estado ayudando!

— ¡Sería grandioso poder estar en el taller de Santa! ¡Me encantaría estar ahí! — deseó Sarah con ojos soñadores.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte algún día, aunque claro que no los próximos porque Norte está ocupado.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Grandioso! No importa cuándo me lleves, tienes que hacerlo antes de que me vaya de este mundo ¿Oíste? — le advirtió Sarah en una sonrisa, aunque luego se puso a pensar, ella envejecería y Jack se quedaría así por siempre… eso la ponía triste. — Oye Jack, quisiera pedirte un favor. — añadió Sarah recordando a su primo Josh.

—Si, ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi primo Josh, tiene 14 años y es hermano de Elliot y Ariana pero él… no cree en nada y piensa que los cuentos y las leyendas son puras… boberías. — dijo tratando de suavizarlo. — Digamos que él no cree ni en ti, ni en Santa, ni el hada de los dientes, no cree en los espíritus de las fiestas o de ningún espíritu en particular. Quisiera que me ayudes a hallar una forma de hacerlo creer, él es muy serio y casi no tiene amigos e incluso es un poco insoportable. — dijo Sarah con unos no muy buenos recuerdos.

—Claro, me encantaría la idea de hacer creer a una adolescente más. — confesó Jack con esperanza. — Hacer creer a un adolescente es casi un milagro para nosotros los guardianes. — comentó Jack. Sarah asintió dándole la razón aunque luego se abrazó a si misma. — ¿Qué tienes?

—Me ha dado algo de frío. — dijo Sarah apenada. — creo que regresaré a casa, ¿Quieres venir? — preguntó Sarah algo sonrojada, a sus padres seguramente no le gustarían que ella invitase a un chico a casa pero ella ¡YA HABÍA DORMIDO CON UNO! Y realmente… no había causado ningún problema a excepción de la caída de Sarah por la mañana, caída provocada por la impresión y a su vez causó un dolor muscular en la chica.

—Seguro, vamos.

—Bien, iré por los chicos. — Sarah se puso de pie y se acercó a los chicos para decirles que tenían que irse pero antes de eso, Jack de nuevo atacaba. Con una sonrisa irónica y bromista tocó la nieve con el cayado creando una capa de hielo que iba directo a Sarah que al pisarla… ya sabrán lo que pasó.

— ¡Ah! — gritó Sarah cayendo de espalda en el hielo. Por supuesto que todos los niños y Jack se echaron a reír.

— ¡Jack! ¡Maldita sea! — maldijo Sarah en voz alta, importándole poco que hubiera niños ahí cerca. ¡Le había dolido la caída!

— ¿Estás bien? — inquirió Jack bastante preocupado, buscando algún indicio de daño que hubiera causado, pues Sarah tenía una expresión adolorida y aunque sabía que seguramente Sarah le gritaría o tal vez le golpearía, no le importó acercarse.

— ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? Claro que no. — dijo Sarah enojada y tocándose la espalda baja. Jack la tomó de los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza y ternura a la vez, haciendo que Sarah olvidara un poco el dolor y se avergonzara por la cercanía que tenía con el chico, su suéter estaba helado pero como siempre se volvía cálido al contacto aunque Sarah no sabía que esto usualmente no pasaba. Sarah se sujetó del suéter azul, dudosa, ya que no sabía si Jack la abrazaba por sentirse culpable, por cariño o por algo más como…

—Creo que esto te ayudará… — Un apretujón hizo que Sarah soltara un gemido de dolor al sentir como su espalda era apretada tan fuerte que sentía cómo tronaba, claro que no ayudaba. Pero pronto ese apretujón dejó de ser fuerte a ser uno calmado, incluso Jack le acariciaba la espalda para que se sintiera más tranquila pero la hacía sentir todo lo contrario. Sarah estaba hecha todo un tomate y sus mejillas estaban calientes sólo por el contacto de la mano de Jack con su espalda, aunque no podía negar que esa caricia le agradaba. — ¿Estás mejor? — le preguntó Jack separándola de él y sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de Sarah.

—Algo... no era necesario el… apretujón. — dijo Sarah un tanto nerviosa. — pero aún así, ya se me ha ido el dolor. — mintió. Aún le dolía pero era poco el dolor, podía soportarlo. Le sonrió a Jack de la misma manera y se levantó inmediatamente sintiendo su espalda algo rara, pero podía caminar bien y no tenía problemas. — Sólo una cosa, ya no vuelvas a hacerlo o en definitiva, me terminarás matando. — alegó Sarah.

—Lo siento. — se disculpó Jack de verdad, escuchar eso lo hizo sentirse culpable por todas las caídas de Sarah, porque de hecho siempre la sorprendía y siempre la hacía resbalar y con mirada apenada la siguió hasta donde estaban los niños.

—Vamos chicos, vamos a casa. — llamó la chica a sus primos consentidos.

— ¡Ay no! ¿Por qué? — se quejó Elliot desilusionado, pues el juego aún no terminaba. — Yo quiero quedarme aquí.

—Se está haciendo tarde, además allá les prepararé un chocolate caliente. — dijo Sarah con una sonrisa, además los niños adoraban el chocolate caliente, preparado por la mamá de Sarah, pero ella se sabía a la perfección las porciones y los ingredientes que hacían especial el chocolate caliente de su madre.

—Está bien. — aceptó Ariana seguida por su hermano. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y luego la hermana tomó la mano de Sarah para que ésta los guiara a lo que Elliot preguntó:

— ¿Jack irá con nosotros? — Elliot miró fijamente a Jack con sus ojos color miel. Jack le sonrió.

—Claro, pero deja despisto a los demás niños, si no, querrán invitarme todos a sus casas. — rió Jack, enseguida se despidió de los demás niños contándoles que tenía que ir a congelar unos lugares de ahí cerca y que quizá al día siguiente regresaría, después se fue volando dejándose llevar por el viento. Sarah lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de algunas casas y departamentos. Tiró de la mano de Ariana indicando que era hora de irse.

Durante todo el camino a casa, los chicos reían por las ocurrencias de Ariana que a cada rato decía. Llegaron rápidamente a casa por todas aquellas risas y encontraron a Jack en la entrada, esperando sentado en unos pequeños escalones que conducían a la puerta. Sarah se disculpó por haber tardado pero Jack respondió que no había problema. Todos pasaron a la casa y los niños inmediatamente fueron a ver la televisión mientras Sarah preparaba las tazas de chocolate caliente.

Jack en cambio, se sentía tan raro estar en la cocina de una casa. Desde que conoció a Jamie lo había ido a visitar pero tan sólo a su habitación o en la habitación de Sophie, no había visto nada más.

—Puedes sentarte. — le propuso Sarah señalándole con la mirada a la mesa mientras que ella sacaba la leche del refrigerador. Jack asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento en la mesa, dejando su cayado a un lado de él. — ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? — le preguntó Sarah. Jack dudó, pues él hacía mucho que no probaba chocolate caliente pero de igual manera aceptó. Sarah no tardó mucho en hacer 4 tazas, fue a darles las tazas a los pequeños y luego las otras dos las dejó en la mesa en donde se sentó justo al lado de Jack, le dedicó una sonrisa al chico y lo invitó a que tomara un sorbo del chocolate. Jack tomó un poco y sonrió al sentir el rico sabor del chocolate, aunque se sentía raro tomar algo tan caliente, así dio un par de sorbos hasta que Sarah soltó una risa viéndolo cómo lo hacía.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Jack antes de volver a tomar.

—Nada, es que te lo tomas muy apresurado. — dijo ella con una sonrisa. Luego se escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa tensando a ambos chicos, era René, la hermana de Sarah. Saludó a sus primos y les avisó que su madre los buscaba afuera, a lo que ellos se salieron no sin antes despedirse de sus primas y (disimuladamente) de Jack.

— ¿Qué hacen dos tazas en la mesa? — preguntó René soltándose su cabello de color castaño claro, había dejado sus cosas en la mesa y se había acercado a la nevera para agarrar algo de tomar. Sarah recordó que bien René no podía ver a Jack pero si la taza que había puesto ahí, por lo que apresuradamente, tomó su propia taza y se la tendió.

—Te la hice a ti, pensé que llegarías muy cansada. — respondió algo nerviosa. Por suerte no había tomado ningún sorbo y podía decir que se la había hecho a ella, aunque sus manos temblorosas no ayudaban en nada a hacerla ver segura.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — René no parecía creerse eso, de hecho era tan imaginativa como su hermana y muchas cosas se le venían en la mente. — ¿Nadie vino? — Sarah negó. — ¿Un muchacho? — Sarah bufó.

— ¿Por qué lo primero que preguntas es un muchacho? Eso es no tenerme confianza. — dijo Sarah en una sonrisa burlona pero con una expresión ofendida y poniendo su mano en el pecho. Jack veía la escena un poco entretenido. René se encogió de hombros y tomó la taza para irse a ver televisión.

— ¡Uff! De la que me salvé. — murmuró Sarah soltando un suspiro. Tomó la taza de Jack y le hizo señas con la mirada de que lo siguiera. — Estaré en mi habitación. — avisó Sarah a su hermana pasando a un lado de la sala para ir al pasillo donde estaban todos los cuartos. A la vista de su hermana, Sarah entraba a su habitación con naturalidad, tomaría un buen chocolate y leería un buen libro como la "nerd" que era, pero no era así.

—Ha sido divertido ver cómo tratabas de explicarle. — rió Jack mientras se echaba un clavado en la cama. Sarah cerró la puerta con llave y se apresuró a dejar la taza en la mesita de noche.

—Bueno, hubiera sido mejor que tú me ayudaras. — dijo Sarah con mirada acusadora. — Después de todo te he ofrecido pasar a mi casa y a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, es lo menos que hubieras hecho. — añadió Sarah cruzándose de brazos.

—De acuerdo, perdona ¿Si? No se me ocurrió decirte nada en ese momento, parecía que estuviera viendo una película, nada más faltaban las… las… palomitas. — dijo Jack entre risas y tratando de recordar el nombre de las palomitas. — ¿Me podrías pasar mi taza? — preguntó Jack alzando la mano.

— ¡Pero que flojo eres! — rió Sarah quedándose quieta en su lugar señalando que no movería ni un dedo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Se supone que soy el invitado! ¡Trátame como tal! — exclamó Jack cruzándose de brazos negándose a hacerlo él mismo. Sarah soltó un bufido y con cara de "¿Es enserio?" Pero era obvio que era enserio, así que resignada, le entregó la taza a Jack quien la recibió y le tomó gustoso. Al terminar, se puso de pie y se acercó a Sarah.

—Muchas gracias. — Y para acabarla, Jack le dio un beso de agradecimiento a Sarah, en la mejilla claro está. Sarah retrocedió unos pasos con la mano en la mejilla en donde había recibido el beso y sonrojada respondió de manera nerviosa.

—Eh… ¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por tratarme tan bien y por creer en mí. — dijo Jack. — Perdóname por todas las caídas y dolores que te he causado, sólo bromeaba, te prometo que no lo volveré a ser. — dijo Jack alzando una mano en modo de promesa.

—Ah claro, no… no hay problema. — rió nerviosamente, estaba apenada.

—No entiendo por qué te pones de esa manera. — rió Jack divertido cambiando rápidamente de expresión, volvió a sentarse en la cama viendo con interés a Sarah quien lo miraba un poco sorprendida por tal comentario ¿De verdad que no lo entendía?

—Ya te lo he mencionado, a diferencia de otras chicas Jack, yo soy bastante tímida con los chicos, me resulta más dificultoso ser sociable con algún muchacho, todo esto empezó cuando entré a la pubertad. — explicó Sarah quejándose. — ¿Nunca lo experimentaste cuando eras humano? ¿Con las chicas? — Por alguna razón aquella pregunta inquietó a Sarah, pues se encontraba nerviosa por la respuesta de Jack y ni siquiera sabía por qué ¿Qué respondería?

* * *

_Bueno, realmente donde corté no me gustó como final XD pero algo es algo :BB trataré de escribir rápidamente este capítulo_

_Quería que conocieran a Josh, es un niño muy rarito ¬¬ pero luego verán por qué XD haha_

_Sólo espero que les haya gustado . realmente la inspiración iba y venía y borré muchas cosas que tenía en mente pero luego me ponía a pensar y me decía ¿Pero cómo va a hacer eso? y batallé mucho con este capítulo e_e_

_RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS! :D_

_Me alegro que ahora hayan sido más, han sido CINCO! :D_

_Solgenrex: Que bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior y que bueno que te guste el fic XD claro que a todas nos gustaría un galanazo como él :BB y sin duda tan divertido como lo es él :3 Ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo :B_

_sheblunar: Espero te guste el capítulo :) Si haha XD Veremos si Norte tiene algo entre manos :B_

_damelifrost: Que bueno que te guste el fic, a mi también me gustan todos los de Jack XD haha pues no importa, las niñas así somos :BB desde niñas XD_

_Grey Winter: ¡Holis! (nunca te digo hola XD) Que bueno que te guste el cap, espero te haya gustado este :BB trato de hacer a Jack divertido aunque realmente no sé si lo estoy logrando XD_

_Lily: Gracias por tu review :D Que bueno que te guste y que lindo que dejes un review siendo que no tengas una cuenta :) espero te guste esta continuación :)_

_Si no les gustó algo, si tengo algún error, se aceptan criticas constructivas, ideas, comentarios, y de todo :)_

_¡Chaito! :D_


	8. Conocidos

_¡Hola!_

_Antes de todos los tomatazos o lo que sea que me quieran aventar... ¡Disculpen la demora! DD: Me siento terriblemente mal por eso y no quería hacerlos esperar tanto T-T! pero enserio que la inspiración no se ha venido a aparecer por acá y además, estaba en proyectos y exámenes (para mi mala suerte me graduaré y nos adelantaron todo para echarnos de la escuela de una vez XD) y con todo eso no podía actualizar. Creo que en esta época del año muchos fanfics se quedan solitos XD_

_Escribí este capítulo varias veces y quite muchas cosas para terminar haciéndolo cortito pero para ya no hacerlos esperar tanto T-T! (No dejé aviso por que no me gusta y disculpen si las he molestado). Pero ya tengo la mitad de la otra parte y en fin... aquí se los dejo. Espero lo disfruten (aunque sea sólo un poquito)._

_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de "El Origen de los Guardianes" me pertenece, no soy Joyce ni Dreamworks pero aquí estoy yo creando tramas para darle saborsito XD_

* * *

...

—Ya te lo he mencionado, a diferencia de otras chicas Jack, yo soy bastante tímida con los chicos, me resulta más difícil ser sociable con algún muchacho, todo esto empezó cuando entré a la pubertad. — explicó Sarah quejándose. — ¿Nunca lo experimentaste cuando eras humano? ¿Con las chicas, por ejemplo? — Por alguna razón aquella pregunta inquietó a Sarah, pues se encontraba nerviosa por la respuesta de Jack y ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿Qué respondería?

—Realmente no me acuerdo, no lo creo. — respondió Jack sin importancia. — Yo tan sólo me la pasaba por ahí haciendo bromas y entreteniendo a la gente y a los niños que no me detuve mucho en eso. — Eso alivió a Sarah quien soltó una risita por eso.

— ¿Sabes? Para ser alguien mayor eres muy infantil. Supongo que por eso eres guardián. — dijo Sarah entre risitas leves, sacando una sonrisa alegre de Jack.

—Te interesa mucho eso ¿No es cierto? El ser elegido por el hombre de la luna y ser un guardián. — Su amiga asintió tímidamente, lo aceptaba. Jack le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y con unas palmadas a la cama, le dijo que se sentara junto a él. — Hablas mucho sobre eso.

—Bueno, conocer que el Conejo de Pascua y Sandman fueron elegidos por una magia mucho mayor no es algo que pueda tomarse tan a la ligera, estamos hablando de la inocencia y la ilusión de los niños, Jack. ¡Todo este tiempo nos han dado la versión incorrecta! — alegó Sarah tomando asiento al lado del chico. — ¡Claro que me interesa! — Jack soltó una carcajada, Sarah era tan ilusa e inocente, casi como una niña.

— ¿Sabes? Los guardianes te reconocieron en cuanto les hablé de ti.

—Ah… ¿Ah si? — se mostró confundida Sarah, no creía que la recordaran, pero tampoco creía que Jack les hablara de ella, ¿Qué les habría dicho?

—Sip, me han dicho que eras muy curiosa y que siempre querías descubrirles pero nunca lo lograbas. — Jack soltó unas carcajadas al ver la cara apenada de Sarah que se escondía cada vez más detrás de su cabello.

— ¡Que horror! Seguro que no les gustaba eso, ¿Les habré dado problemas?

—Realmente no, de vez en cuando se muestran ante los niños sólo que tu eras DEMASIADO curiosa. Pero algo es seguro; les fuiste divertida y tierna a la vez. — respondió Jack, rodeó a Sarah con uno de sus brazos formando un abrazo tierno que hizo sentir a Sarah más feliz y alegre. — Se sorprendieron mucho que esta vez fueras tú la que me ha visto, al fin y al cabo has terminado descubriéndolos, has logrado tu cometido.

—No habría podido lograrlo si no fuera por ti, me hiciste volver creer Jack. Aunque suena algo extraño, me has devuelto la ilusión. — dijo Sarah mirando fijamente a Jack que estaba muy cerca de ella. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros pero ellos aún no lo habían notado. Cada uno se había perdido en los ojos del otro, pero luego se dieron cuenta y apenados se separaron rompiendo el "mágico" momento.

—Si, pero tu tienes el poder de creer. — dijo Jack un poco conmovido por ello, apenado, miró hacia otro lado para no ponerse nervioso, se sentía raro.

—Tal vez sea cierto, pero no creí hasta que lo vi. — respondió Sarah. — Y eso fue gracias a ti… — le dijo apuntándolo al pecho.

—Oye… es tarde… — mencionó Jack fijándose en la hora del pequeño reloj azulado del buró de la chica.

—Ah… ¿Tienes que irte? — dijo Sarah mirando su reloj, eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde.

—Si, tengo que ir a congelar un par de lugares antes de medianoche, pero para eso quedan menos de 6 horas. Lo haré en un santiamén. — dijo Jack con una sonrisita, se había puesto de pie y se había dirigido a la ventana.

— ¿Vendrás mañana? — quiso saber Sarah parándose igualmente.

—Sobre eso… quiero pedirte un favor. — dijo Jack algo apenado, estaba seguro que Sarah probablemente no le gustaría lo que le pediría pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. — ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? — Bueno, quizá perdería un buen lugar donde dormir.

— ¡¿Qué?! — se alteró Sarah.

—Digo, es que no me apetece ir a dormir en el lago, no es muy cómodo dormir en los árboles. — se quejó Jack. — No me gustaría irle a pedir asilo a los demás guardianes, por favor Sarah. — suplicó Jack casi poniéndose de rodillas. — No tengo un lugar bien establecido a pesar de que hayan pasado como 10 años después de que me convertí en guardián, sólo tengo mi lago, aunque sé que debería estar haciendo un lugar para mí estoy muy ocupado.

—Cuando lo dices de esa manera me hace sentir realmente mal. — dijo Sarah con un deje de tristeza, ver a Jack en ese estado de desesperación le daba lástima.

— ¿Qué dices, puedo o no puedo quedarme? — preguntó Jack poniéndose ahora si de rodillas y juntando sus manos dejando caer su cayado al suelo.

—Está bien. — aceptó la chica de mala gana, le daba vergüenza. — ¡Aunque te recuerdo que me debes tu mitad de la historia acordada! — le dijo la peli castaña.

—Ah, tienes razón, lo he olvidado. Bien, vendré pasada las 12 de la noche. No me esperes, entraré por la ventana. — fue lo último que dijo Jack antes de irse por la ventana.

— ¿A eso le llama despedirse? Ni siquiera me dijo adiós. — se quejó Sarah. — Aunque lo último que dijo se escuchó realmente extraño. — analizó Sarah las palabras dichas por Jack.

Jack no hizo más que ir a visitar varios países del norte del mundo, visitando continentes como América, Europa, Asia y parte de África. Estaba creando ventiscas y nevadas en aquellos lugares, se esforzó un poco más en Rusia que en otros países, tenía que establecer un orden del clima.

Si de por si andaba algo loco y se le pasaban los días del invierno, luego visitaba el lugar equivocado para crear vientos helados creando un desorden en el mundo, pero no sólo le ocurría a él, incluso a Tony y eso sólo afectaba los lugares en que cometían errores. Jack trató de hacer todo bien, creando un bonito trabajo para que más gente creyera en él y lo elogiara por su labor. E incluso jugó con varios niños de distintas partes del mundo, claro que también hubo tiempo de bromas como las que hacía cuando era invisible para todas las personas, le divertía mucho.

—¿Jack Frost? — oyó a sus espaldas mientras pasaba por algunas partes de África y dirigirse a Asia. El peliblanco se giró inmediatamente al reconocer aquella voz: Tony Warm.

—¿Warm? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Jack un poco sorprendido, soltó unas risas divertido por la situación, hacia mucho que no lo veía y seguramente a Sarah le interesaría saber que se había encontrado con el espíritu del verano.

—Cuanto tiempo ¿No? ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó el chico dirigiéndose y sentándose en una banca de un parque no muy grande. Tony era joven y a lo fácil aparentaba 20 años, era pelirrojo claro y de ojos dorados, sus vestimentas eran blancas y amarillas e iba muy ligero en ropa debido a su temperatura corporal que al igual que Jack, dependía de su trabajo como espíritu.

—Bien, no me quejo. Aunque algo atareado con tanto trabajo, ahora que ya se acerca el solsticio de invierno. — rió Jack acercándose a él. A diferencia de Jack, Tony era más serio pero igualmente era muy alegre y podría decirse que en eso se basaba su trabajo. Tony también podía volar pero él prefería caminar entre la gente y causar calor dentro de las casas, él nunca sudaba.

—Que mal, yo también me preparo para ir hacia el sur, aunque ahora he estado viajando más por el mundo, ya sabes, darme un poco de tiempo e ir de playa en playa. — rió Tony ligeramente. — Aunque al igual que tu, he tenido problemas de calendarización y he creado caos por ahí, a Hombre de la Luna no le ha agradado mucho esto. — sonrió Tony nervioso. — Pero ya he mejorado.

—Igual yo. — comentó Jack entre risas. Era extraño hablarse entre ellos pues casi nunca se veían y cuando lo hacían, no intercambiaban muchas palabras por el trabajo que tenían que realizar, sin embargo Jack estaba disfrutando de la compañía de un amigo pero sobre todo de un compañero que lo entendía a la perfección. — Oye Tony…

—¿Si?

—¿Sabes? He conocido a una chica humana…

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó Tony interesado por el comentario.

—Se llama Sarah Cooper…

—Sarah Cooper, Sarah Cooper, no, no recuerdo su nombre, sigue contando. — ordenó el chico después de analizar en su mente el nombre de la chica.

—Bueno, ella es una adolescente y lo mejor es que cree en mí.

—¡¿Enserio?! — preguntó Tony sorprendido. — ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

—Eh larga historia. — rió Jack, ya lo había contado tantas veces que le resultaba tan tedioso volver a hablar sobre ellos. — En fin, el punto es que ella ya sabe que existe "su infancia", al menos así lo dice ella, le he hablado de ti y está interesada en conocerte claro que yo soy su mejor amigo. — comentó Jack con una sonrisa de orgullo y un brillo curioso en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido por Tony.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que no me acerque a Sarah porque te gusta? — preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo que el ojiazul se ruborizara de repente.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo te comentaba que era su mejor amigo, eso es todo. — respondió Jack apartando la mirada, nervioso, pero en verdad se había sentido un poco inseguro porque Jack de verdad temía que por alguien más la amistad que Sarah y él tenían se rompiera de alguna forma, pero esperen… ¿Jack Frost se estaba volviendo celoso? Porque en definitiva esos eran celos y para alejar todo eso de la mente, sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien, no te preocupes. — dejó Tony por la paz. Soltó un suspiro y comentó. —Tengo que ir a un par de lugares antes del solsticio de verano, divertirme un rato y pasarlo bien. Sólo recuerda que no puedes deshacer mi trabajo y yo no el tuyo. — advirtió Tony con mirada completamente seria e indiferente.

—Tranquilo Antonio, aunque… ¿Una que otra vez? — bromeó Jack con mirada divertida haciendo que Tony le advirtiera con la mirada.

—Claro que no, Jackson, ni los sueñes. — Tony enfatizando el nombre de su compañero. — Hasta luego. — Apresurado por la mañana, Tony salió volando con rapidez aunque no era tan veloz como Jack ya que él no dependía del viento.

Es entonces que Jack recapituló todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Tardó unas cinco horas en hacer todo aquello, pues trataba de ser lo más rápido que podía, para llegar a casa de Sarah y poder disfrutar una vez más la suave cama de la chica, aunque claro, no sabía aún si la chica lo dejaría dormir en la cama o en el suelo. De igual manera, estaba seguro que sería más cómodo que en un árbol o una banca del parque.

Ya había logrado su cometido, había hecho que nevara en los lugares correspondientes, y sin más que hacer, se dispuso a regresar a casa de Sarah que seguramente allá sería ya media noche. Llamó al viento y se dejó llevar por éste, yendo deprisa a Estados Unidos.

Por otro lado, en Estados Unidos hace 5 horas: Sarah se encontraba en casa feliz de la vida viendo la televisión con los especiales navideños, viendo sus caricaturas y películas favoritas. Soltó unas risas al ver que habían puesto películas en donde salía el personaje de Jack Frost, susurró un par de cosas que su hermana no logró entender.

—Si supieran como es realmente. — había susurrado Sarah divertida. Su madre había llegado no menos de 10 minutos y buscaba los ingredientes necesarios para los postres que haría para la cena navideña que se haría en casa de su abuela. Su madre siempre había cooperado con la realización de pasteles y vaya que era buena pero esa vez no encontró unos cuantos ingredientes y tuvo que mandar a su hija pequeña a por ellos. — ¿Por qué siempre yo? — se quejó enojada, odiaba que la mandaran a la tienda todo el tiempo.

Ya no había más crema batida, lo cual era raro ya que siempre estaba infestado el refrigerador. Sarah resopló y se dio la vuelta, ya tenía todo a excepción del bote de crema.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡No cierres el refrigerador! — oyó a un joven hablarle, sostuvo la puerta esperando a que el chico dejara lo que tuviera que dejar y para su sorpresa llevaba casi todas las botellas de crema batida. — Creo que me he traído demasiadas. — rió el chico dejando como podía alguna que otra en un espacio libre del congelador.

—Que bueno que has dejado, yo necesitaba. — Sarah ayudó al joven que parecía tener unos 19—20 años que parecía simpático. Su cabello y sus ojos eran igual de marrones. La chica le ayudó a dejar otras cajitas y se quedó con tres para luego acompañar al joven a la caja registradora. — ¿Por qué llevabas tantas cajas? — curioseó la pelicafé divertida por la situación.

—En Navidad solemos hacer demasiadas comidas y me pidieron que llevara muchas de estas cremas aunque no sabía cuántas pero luego mamá me habló por teléfonos y me especificó cuántas quería. — negó con la cabeza el joven haciendo notar el error de su madre mientras la chica reía.

—Ay discúlpame soy Sarah Cooper, un gusto. — saludó Sarah aunque no estrechó la mano al ver que el chico tenía ocupadas sus manos.

—El gusto es mío Sarah, mi nombre es Jamie Bennett.

* * *

_¡Uff! Díganme qué tal me ha quedado XD A que las he sorprendido un poco muahaha ¿Qué hace Jamie ahí en ese pueblito? En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá! :DD (Lo sé, soy bien malosa) XD_

_RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS :D Que wow, el capítulo anterior fue el que tuvo más reviews (¿Será porque me tardé más? XD)_

_sheblunar: Bueno, Josh tiene su encanto y pues te diré un secreto (que supongo que no será secreto ya estando escrito aquí haha) Muy pronto Josh verá a Jack ;)_

_damelifrost: Quizá tengas razón *mirada sospechosa* ¿Me lees la mente o qué? XD hahaha bueno, se sabrá a su debido tiempo lo de Josh ;)_

_themilimza: Que bueno que el fic te haga sentir de esa manera, me ha pasado eso con varios fanfics o historias y es realmente difícil hacer que las personas sientan las emociones XD Espero que al menos te hayas puesto feliz por el capítulo XD De verdad lo siento :BB no sé si tu expresión con Josh es buena o mala XD Pero él tiene lo suyo hahaha_

_solgenrex: Quizá ahora creas que la respuesta de Jack no fue tan emocionante como esperabas :BB Siento eso u_u pero ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo :P_

_Lily: Perdona si me he tardado demasiado T-T Bueno, a su debido tiempo se verá lo que Santa trae entre manos muahaha XD_

_Grey Winter: ¡HOLA! XD De hecho pensé que en este cap Jack podría decirle la razón por el cual los demás se burlaban de él pero decidí ponerlo más adelante :BB Y también más adelante se sabrá lo de Josh. Por cierto ¡MIL GRACIAS POR EL CONSEJO! Ya lo he cambiado ;) tenías razón, se escuchaba un poco raro pero como Word no me marcó nada extraño pues así lo dejé y así hablo yo haha_

_nacha: ¡Que bueno que te gusten! :D Y ojalá vuelvas a pasarte por aquí a leer éste cap y los que siguen haha_

_Hikari Hye: ¡Gracias! ;D La verdad me preocupa que el fic se vuelva aburrido y trato de no hacerlo tan largo pero ¡ES TAN DIFÍCIL! XD que bueno que te parezca lindo ;)_

_Me disculpo con todos los lectores por haber tardado u_u ¡De verdad me siento mal! Pero trataré de hacer el siguiente cap UNA BIBLIA! Ok no, un poco más largo y con mejor contenido XD Sin más me despido y ¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! ;D Y si tengo un error, no duden en decírmelo ;)_

_¡Chaito!_


	9. Una pequeña visita

_Hola! *esquivando todo* ¡Lo siento TAAAANTOOO! DD: De verdad, siento mucho no actualizar pronto, pero la inspiración no fluía. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya salí de vacaciones (como muchos haha) y tendré más tiempo libre, el problema es que haber cuándo se paseará por acá la inspiración ¬¬_

_Sin más les dejo el capítulo y de nuevo ¡Discúlpenme! D: u_u me siento tan mal pero ya está aquí._

_Disclaimer: Todo esto le pertenece a Dreamworks y a William Joyce, yo sólo soy dueña de todos los personajes que no conozcan n.n_

* * *

Tardó un poco más de media hora en llegar y eso que había ido lo más rápido posible, ubicó velozmente la casa de su amiga y la miró a través del cristal de la ventana, se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba inquieta, no podía dejar de ir de un lado para otro hasta que finalmente se recostó sobre la cama, parecía preocupada pero Jack aún no había podido verle el rostro. Levemente tocó el vidrio con los nudillos, tratando de no sobresaltar a la chica pero no lo logró. Ésta dio un saltito asustada y se dio cuenta de que era Jack, así que apresuradamente le abrió la ventana.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó Jack preocupado, es entonces cuando pudo observar bien su rostro; estaba llorando. — ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás así? — volvió a preguntar. La chica sólo soltó un sollozo y volvió a recostarse en la cama sin decir palabra. — ¿Sarah?

—Tuve una fuerte pelea con mis padres… — fue lo único que dijo antes de que sus mejillas se vieran empapadas de lágrimas. Rápidamente la chica trató de limpiarse pero tanto las mangas como la almohada estaban mojadas.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Jack entre enfadado y preocupado.

—Es que… — Sarah no sabía cómo explicarle a Jack, ella era un poco testaruda y llegaba a contestarle a sus padres lo que causaba más líos entre ellos. — Mis padres empezaron a decirme cosas sobre mi futuro, que tenía que crecer y madurar, dejar de leer todas esas historias de fantasía, saber qué camino tomar y… esas cosas. — dijo Sarah al momento de que volvía a limpiarse con la manga de su blusa.

Jack no sabía qué decir o hacer, realmente nunca había afrontado este tipo de situaciones y las únicas peleas que había tenido con su madre habían sido para que dejara de bromear con cosas serias, a ella realmente no le molestaba mucho su actitud divertida, lo aceptaba tal y como era, además Jack no tenía que preocuparse por lo que alguna vez quiso hacer en su vida, él era muy bueno en muchas cosas pero ahora eso no importaba, él ahora era un guardián y sólo se dedicaba a hacer felices a los niños.

—Y ni siquiera sé lo que quiero ser y eso sólo me estresa mucho más ¡Es tan fastidioso! — se quejó Sarah dándole la espalda a Jack quien se acercó a ella lentamente.

—Sarah, tienes que pensar que ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para ti, aunque a veces se equivocan, nadie es perfecto. Ellos creerán que haciéndote ver las cosas como ellos cambiarás rápidamente y pensarás como una adulta, pero no es así. Es el error más grave que pueda cometer un adulto pero como dije, ellos igual cometen errores. — Jack trató de sonar lo más comprensible posible y realmente se sorprendió cuando todas aquellas palabras fluyeron de su interior y lo hicieron sonar más experto de lo que era. Sarah lo miró a los ojos y Jack sintió como se le rompía el corazón al verla en ese estado. El albino sólo sintió ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, no dudó en hacerlo pues sólo la atrajo a él y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Jack… — musitó la chica sorprendida.

—Incluso yo me he equivocado, pero no quiero entrar en detalles. — rió Jack, contagiando aquella risa a su amiga quien lo apretó un poco más fuerte. —Tranquila Sarah, sabes que yo estoy aquí contigo y te apoyaré siempre. No importa lo que digan tus padres. — le susurró Jack. Sarah, fuera de sentirse avergonzada por ser abrazada, se sentía realmente feliz y reconfortada por aquel chico. Su abrazo de pronto se había vuelto cálido para ella, lo cual empezaba a sentir extraño siendo que Jack era un espíritu de invierno ¿Cómo era posible que ella sintiese cálido al tocarlo?

—Gracias Jack, creo que tienes razón pero es tan molesto que me digan todas esas cosas. Aunque a decir verdad, ellos tienen un poco de razón, ni siquiera sé qué quiero estudiar. — Jack la separó un poco de él para poderle ver la cara, ella ya había dejado de llorar pero las marcas de las lágrimas habían quedado en su rostro.

—No importa, todavía tienes mucho tiempo. — le sonrió Jack tiernamente, esta vez Sarah se sonrojó y miró a otro lado apenada.

—Lo siento, por mojarte la sudadera con las lágrimas. — dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Descuida, realmente no importa. — sonrió Jack. — Entonces, cambiando a un tema mucho más importante… ¿Dónde dormiré? — preguntó Jack esta vez separándose por completo de la chica y cambiando un poco su actitud. Sarah se quedó pensando hasta que finalmente contestó.

—Eres un invitado así que tendré que ofrecerte mi cama, no hay nada más y no tengo una habitación para huéspedes. — rió Sarah divertida. Jack se rascó la nuca.

—Si, pero… ¿Dónde dormirás tu? No quiero ser una molestia y quitarte tu cama.

—¡No! Tranquilo, soy muy servicial así que permíteme tratarte como invitado. — replicó Sarah amablemente.

—Lo siento Sarah, no podré. No puedo dejar que vayas a dormir en otro lado que no sea tu cama. — replicó Jack notablemente preocupado, se cruzó de brazos, un poco incómodo por que sostenía el cayado. — ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir los dos a la…?

—¡No! ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! — Sarah empezó a reír nerviosamente, no volvería a dormir en la misma cama que él, además ya lo había abrazado ¿Y si pasaba otra escena embarazosa?

—¡Anda! ¡Ninguno quiere dormir en el suelo o en un sillón! — recalcó Jack, quitó las cobijas de la cama y se acostó tapándose con ellas, dejó el cayado a un lado y miró a Sarah pacientemente, esperando a que ella se acostara junto a él.

—Jack, es que realmente me pongo nerviosa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo iremos a dormir. — respondió Jack con una sonrisita ladina aunque más bien parecía una pícara. — ¡Anda! ¡Ven a recostarte! A menos de que quieras que congele el suelo y te haga resbalar otra vez.

—¡Creí que no lo volverías a hacer! — replicó Sarah enojada.

—De hecho la última vez me sentí culpable, pero… recordando las veces anteriores me resultó muy divertido y además nunca te lo prometí. — rió Jack divertido ante la cara enfadada de la chica. Sarah podía mostrarse como una chica respondona y algo irritante, pero Jack se había dado cuenta de que momentos atrás Sarah se había abierto más a él mostrándole su lado más sensible y de verdad le agradecía el gesto de confianza.

—Jack… — susurró Sarah viéndolo con súplica para que no volviera a hacerla caer. Jack tomó su cayado y con la mirada la amenazó de forma divertida.

—Anda, tienes que dormir Sarah. Ya sabes lo que pasará si no vienes y te acuestas a mi lado. — regañó Jack blandiendo un poco el cayado para que Sarah se apurara.

—¡Pero es un país libre! ¡No me puedes obligar!

—¿Ah si? No me retes… — De nuevo Jack la miraba de manera socarrona aunque por dentro se moría de la risa al ver a Sarah dando pequeños saltitos como si fuera un berrinche. — Vamos Sarah… — Ésta le dirigió una mirada de total enojo y de mala gana se recostó a su lado inmediatamente. — Si de algo te consuela, puedo poner almohadas como barrera. — Jack vio que Sarah se fruncía de hombros, así que tomando algunos cojines, una almohada y algunos peluches creó una barrera entre ambos para evitar el contacto físico. Jack dejó soltar un gran suspiro algo cansado y aliviado de que por fin podría dormir en algo cómodo y seguro.

—Oye Jack ¿Sigues despierto? — preguntó Sarah después de un buen rato. Jack estaba adormilado así que abrió bien los ojos al escuchar a su amiga y respondió afirmativamente. — ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu amigo, el que te vio por primera vez?

—¿Quién? ¿Jamie? ¿Para qué? — preguntó Jack interesado girándose al lado de Sarah notando que ésta lo miraba aunque aún seguían separados por la barrera acolchonada.

—Pues ahora conocí a un chico llamado Jamie y me acordé de tu amigo ¿Cuál es su apellido?

—Se llama Jamie Bennett ¿Te suena? — respondió Jack interesado.

—¡¿Enserio?! ¡El chico se llamaba así! ¿Seguro que no será el mismo Jamie? — Jack abrió los ojos sorprendidos por eso, ¿Qué hacía Jamie lejos de Burgess? Tenía que averiguarlo.

—Tal vez… ¿Cuántos años tenía?

—Él dijo que cumpliría 22 años pronto. — respondió Sarah. De repente a Jack le embargó una tristeza inmensa, hacía mucho que no veía a Jamie y todo por culpa de su trabajo pero… ya estaba muy grande y enserio temía que ya no creyera en él. La última vez que lo había visto fue cuando él tenía la edad de Sarah… vaya que pasaba el tiempo. —¿Te gustaría verlo? Él dijo que estaba aquí sólo por Navidad y se queda en una casa muy cerca de aquí. Si gustas podremos ir mañana a verlo ¿Te parece?

—Me encantaría, pero mañana es 23 y tengo que ayudar a Norte con los últimos preparativos, el 24 acompañaré a Norte a hacer la entrega de regalos y el 25 creo que estaré libre. — contó rápidamente Jack observando a Sarah directamente a los ojos.

—Bien, ¿Y vendrán aquí cierto? Es decir, yo paso la navidad en casa de mis abuelos, supongo que Norte ya sabe dónde es por lo que si quieres pasarte por ahí, estaría encantada de verte en Navidad. — sonrió Sarah.

—Lo siento Sarah, no creo que sea posible, estaremos todos ocupados como cuando ayudamos a Tooth a recolectar los dientes y cuando lo hicimos nos dimos cuenta que habíamos olvidado poner dinero. — comentó Jack un poco divertido. Sarah soltó unas risas aunque se tapó con las manos y la almohada para no ser escuchada por su familia.

—Bien, no importa, yo entiendo… — dijo Sarah comprensiva pero a la vez se sentía triste porque no vería a Jack en dos días. — De acuerdo, siento haberte molestado, puedes volver a dormir, buenas noches.. — Sarah sonrió aunque esto no se notaba mucho en la oscuridad, se dio la vuelta e intentó dormir. Jack la observó (lo que podía notar) hasta después de que se había girado e hizo lo mismo.

—Buenas noches. — respondió Jack antes de cerrar los ojos.

El resto de la noche pasó todo tranquilo, aunque bien Sandman hizo de las suyas al ir a visitar a Sarah, ahora que ella creía en los guardianes igualmente tenía que ser protegida por ellos pero al ver por la ventana se sorprendió nuevamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: A Norte le interesaría saber que Jack había dormido otra vez en casa de Sarah, sólo que esta vez ambos no estaban abrazados y los separaba una barrera suave. Pensó que tal vez no debería de molestarlos y decidió ir a llevar más sueños por ahí. Pasó por varias cuadras hasta llegar a una casa en donde reconoció a otro joven que nunca había dejado de creer en él y en los demás: Jamie. Sandman se vio doblemente sorprendido por esto y le alegró ver a Jamie de nuevo aunque se preguntaba qué hacía ahí y no en Burgess.

A la mañana siguiente Jack se levantó malhumorado, no sabía por qué se había despertado pero el problema era que ya no volvería a dormir. Sarah aún no despertaba así que decidió ir a acompañar a Norte, después de todo mañana era noche buena y esa noche estarían tan ocupados que llegaría agotado a donde fuera a donde se dirigía. Fue a darle un vistazo al lago en burgess, tardó un poco en llegar pues iba distraído y una vez en el lugar congelado le dio mantenimiento con su cayado y se sentó justo arriba del hielo.

—Rayos, tengo que hacer un lugar especial para mí, quizás una casita, o en una cueva… no tengo ni la menos idea. — bufó Jack frustado. Sólo pensaba que tenía que hacer un lugar sólo para él y tenía que ser pronto pues ya estaba harto de dormir en partes incómodas y no quería volverle a pedir asilo a Sarah para no hacerla sentir incómoda, no podía aprovecharse de su amiga. Jack suspiró cansado y partió hacia la fábrica de juguetes.

Por otra parte, Sarah se despertó un poco más tarde y no encontró rastro alguno de Jack lo cual la entristeció. Se alistó rápidamente mientras que su familia ya estaba desayunando. Sus primos llegaron de visita y la verdad es que no hubo mucha actividad ese día. Sarah estaba tan aburrida sin Jack e ir a jugar con sus pequeños primos no le era interesante, parecía que había amanecido sin muchas ganas. Para su mala suerte, también había llegado de visita su primo Josh que solamente se la mantenía leyendo desesperando a Sarah por ver la misma portada de siempre.

De pronto a su mente llegó la imagen de Jamie, ahora sabía que él era el amigo de Jack. Ya sabía dónde vivía, tal vez podría hacerle una visita y como su madre no la dejó ir sola, tuvo que ir acompañada de sus primos más pequeños.

—¡Elliot! ¡No me avientes bolas de nieve! ¡No estoy jugando! — se quejó Ariana gritándole a su hermano gemelo mientras éste reía.

—¡Pero es divertido!

—¡Ya chicos! ¿Podrían calmarse? Vamos a visitar a un viejo amigo de Jack y no querrán que él tenga una mala impresión de ustedes. — comentó Sarah tratando de calmarlos.

—¿Ah si? ¿Quién es él? — preguntó Elliot de inmediato, pues le interesaba mucho quién era ese amigo de Jack, quizá podría jugar con él también.

—Se llama Jamie Bennett y está de visita al pueblo, es algo mayor que yo pero es un gran amigo de Jack. — sonrió Sarah entusiasmada, pues la conversación que había tenido con Bennett no había sido tan interesante y apostaba que a Jamie le encantaría saber sobre Jack. Llegó a una casa de dos pisos, muy bonita por cierto, bien arreglada para las festividades ya cercas y con varios árboles cubiertos de nieve. Sarah golpeó levemente la puerta un par de veces y le abrió una chica joven y de cabello café claro.

—Hola. — saludó Sarah, la chica le devolvió el saludo. Adentro parecía que había una reunión familiar o algo parecido, pero estaba abarrotado de gente. — ¿Se encuentra Jamie Bennett? — quiso saber Sarah, los niños estaban tranquilos detrás de ella y esperaban pacientemente al nombrado, pues querían conocerlo, tenían mucha curiosidad. La chica la miró con algo de sospecha pero luego llamó a Jamie en un grito y éste apareció de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede, Carol? ¡Oh! ¡Sarah, que bueno verte! — saludó Jamie. Sarah le sonrió y le saludó con la mano al igual que los niños. Jamie dirigió la mirada a la otra joven quien lo miraba con curiosidad y un poco de sospecha, estaba cruzada de brazos, y parecía querer saber quién era Sarah y por qué buscaba al joven. — Carol te presento a Sarah, mi amiga, Sarah te presento a Carol, mi novia. — presentó Jamie con una gran sonrisa y algo emocionado.

—Un gusto. — sonrió Sarah, parecía que la chica se había encelado o algo así pero… ¿De ella? ¿En verdad? La chica le respondió de igual manera y la invitó a pasar. — De hecho quería hablar contigo Jamie de un tema que seguramente te encantará. — aseguró Sarah con una gran sonrisa. Jamie estaba algo confundido, dudó al aceptar más sin embargo salió junto con Sarah para conversar, tranquilizando a su novia con la mirada.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Antes que nada, te presento a mis primos pequeños, Elliot y Ariana.

—¡Hola! — saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Jamie sonrió simpáticamente y los saludó también.

—Otra cosa, siento si he hecho enfadar o algo a tu novia, la vi un poco ¿Enfada? — dudó Sarah al decir aquello, no quería sentirse importante pero le había dado esa impresión.

—No te preocupes, ella es un poco celosa y dice que puedo atraer a cualquiera. — rió el chico. — pero en fin, ¿De quieres hablar? — Jamie se veía realmente serio pues apenas y conocía a Sarah y le inquietaba sobre de lo que tenía que hablar la chica pues se veía bastante serio.

—¿Cómo decirlo? Yo conozco a un viejo amigo tuyo… — Jamie la miró confundido. — Me lo encontré hace un par de días y se volvió un gran amigo para mí pero últimamente ha estado demasiado ocupado como para venir a visitarme seguido, seguro que te pasó lo mismo. — Jamie aún no entendía aunque cierto albino se le venía a la mente. — Él habla de ti todo el tiempo y se ríe de todas las anécdotas que cuenta, de lo divertido que ha sido pasar tiempo contigo pero aún se siente mal por no volverte a visitar ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Sólo conozco a un chico que me dejó de visitar por el trabajo… ¿De verdad hablas de…?

—Jack…

—Frost. — interrumpió Jamie terminando el nombre. — ¡¿Hablas enserio?! — Jamie rió alegre, no podía creer que Jack aún lo recordaba y que andaba por estos rumbos y sobre todo que se hiciera amigo de una chica adolescente, ¡Como lo extrañaba! Tenía ganas de jugar y aventar bolas de nieve como en los viejos tiempos, a pesar de ser mayor aún seguía teniendo alma de niño y su novia lo comprendía, de hecho ella también creía en Jack Frost sólo que nunca le tocó verlo como a él.

—¡Claro! Sólo ha estado ocupado porque ayuda a Norte para la Navidad pero seguro que el 25 estará aquí y ¡te visitará! — avisó Sarah entusiasmada. Tanto ella como los niños reían al ver la reacción del chico que saltaba de alegría, casi 5 años sin verlo, se le había hecho demasiado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jack está aquí! ¡Jugaré con él y lanzaremos bolas de nieve! ¡Genial! — rió Jamie al darse cuenta de su actitud. Miró a Sarah agradecido y le dio un gran abrazo. — Gracias Sarah por decirle a Jack sobre mí ¡Volveremos a hacer los grandes amigos de siempre! — se emocionó Jamie. — Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—Jack se la pasa hablando sobre ti y le comenté que te había conocido y le dije tu nombre. Inmediatamente supo que eras tú. — Jamie rió.

—¿Y Cómo lo conociste? — quiso saber Jamie ya más tranquilo.

—Él hizo que yo creyera en él y un día lo vi en el lago, nos hicimos amigos y desde entonces no ha dejado de hacerme resbalar por la escarcha que deja. — rió Sarah. — aunque ya no lo ha hecho. — añadió. Jamie rió, típico de Jack. Los niños rieron mientras se veían entre si recordando aquellas caídas tan graciosas de Sarah.

—Sigue igual de bromista que siempre — Los niños asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con el mayor. — ¿Y ustedes la pasan bien con Jack?

—¡Pero claro! ¡Él es mi modelo a seguir! — confesó Elliot.

—Espero que no sea para hacer resbalar a otros, andar volando por ahí ¡Y sin zapatos! — bromeó Sarah aunque Elliot la miró de mala manera.

—Pues yo quiero ser tan bromista y chistoso como él, poder hacer felices a otros y pasarla bien. — comentó el pequeño, los más grandes lo vieron con ternura, pues el niño sólo veía las cosas buenas de Jack y eso era muy lindo e inspirador.

—¿Sabes? A él le debo mucho, pues por él nunca dejé de creer. — le comentó Jamie. — ¿Tu no harás que los demás niños vuelvan a creer, cierto?

—¡Exacto! ¡Todos deben de saber que Jack existe y los guardianes! ¡Todos los niños serían felices por eso! ¿Verdad Ariana? — le preguntó el pequeño a su gemela quien lo miró con una gran mueca de felicidad.

—¡Si Elliot! Pero en ese caso yo quiero ser como el Hada de los Dientes ¡Ella es grandiosa! — dijo la pequeña.

—¿La has visto? — preguntaron asombrados Jamie y Sarah.

—¡Claro! A veces va por mis dientes, me saluda y me regaña un poco porque no me lavo bien los dientes. — dijo la niña apenada y algo sonrojada. — pero me da consejos, aunque a veces me olvido de ellos. — rió la pequeña con nerviosismo aunque luego soltó unas carcajadas junto a los demás.

Jamie vio a los pequeños niños con ternura, extrañaba ser un niño, podía reír y divertirse sin problemas porque nadie lo veía mal pero ahora que era grande, recibía las miradas y la presión de los más grandes cuando se comportaba como un pequeño jugando con la nieve o seguir creyendo en los guardianes. Aunque era duro, a él no le importaba mucho pues él había visto a los guardianes en persona y claramente creía en ellos, nunca lo dejaría de hacer, por eso tampoco podría cambiar su actitud.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado? Eso espero e_e al menos es más largo este capítulo que el anterior XD_

_En fin, sólo quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que fueron ¡10! :D Y eso es GENIAL! Muchas gracias hehe pero no los quisiera responder por separado porque temo que sea más largo que el capítulo XD Pero sin duda, muchas gracias por animarme y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ;)_

_Trataré de apresurarme lo más que pueda para el próximo, de verdad que lo voy a tratar u_u _

_En fin, dejen sus reviews ;)_

_¡Chao!_


	10. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Hola! Me sorprendo que esta vez tardé menos XD ¡Viva! He estado masomenos inspirada, lo que ocurre es que tengo todas las ideas de mi cabeza pero no saben salir de la manera correcta, y cuando abro el archivo mis manos se quedan inmóviles XD

En fin, aquí está el capítulo y espero lo disfruten. Debo decir que me antojé y me emocioné demasiado al escribirlo ¡TENGO HAMBRE! hahaha

Disclaimer: Si, si, no soy Dreamworks ni Joyce, lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama y los personajes que no conozcan del universo del Origen de los Guardianes ;D

* * *

Ya era 24 de Diciembre, el día de noche buena y el día antes de Navidad. Todo el mundo se encontraba extasiado por ello, especialmente los niños. Muchas personas iban y venían con las compras de los regalos que aún faltaban, otras tantas personas se encargaban de la comida que habría por la noche, numerosas personas esperaban el delicioso pavo de la abuela. La emoción también se podía notar en las calles, habían grupos cantando villancicos, botargas de Santa Claus danzando y diversos árboles de Navidad de todos los tamaños, decorados para la ocasión con listones y luces. Todo iba bien en el mundo.

Por otro lado, Norte se sentía con muchas fuerzas gracias a la fe de los niños y con mucha emoción por esa noche que sería cuando repartiría los regalos. Tenía que apurarse pues estaba anocheciendo en el lado oriente y ahí tenía que empezar. Se alistó con su traje rojo y su gorro, ambos al estilo ruso. Ya había dejado de usar aquel otro traje por el que tanto lo conocían, lo hacía verse más gordo. Éste traje que ya usaba por más de 10 años lo hacía ver más fuerte y era más cómodo para él.

Los yetis alimentaban a los renos para que tuvieran más fuerzas y los duendes… bueno, ellos intentaban por enésima vez decorar la fábrica pero siempre resultaban electrocutados, no eran muy buenos con los cables. Al ver a Norte ya preparado para la noche, todos se mostraron más alegres, ya todo estaba listo, lo único que hizo Norte fue llamar a los demás guardianes con la aurora boreal y en unos minutos ya estaban todos ahí.

—Muy bien, este es el plan…

— ¿Utilizas un plan para repartir regalos? — interrumpió Jack curioso.

—Realmente no, pero como ahora somos un equipo es necesaria la organización. — Jack asintió entendiendo. — Bien, quiero que Sandman se encargue de dormir a todos los niños, no queremos que alguno nos atrape y no nos deje movilizarnos ¿De acuerdo? — Sandman sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y levantando el pulgar. — Tooth, necesito tu ayuda y el de las haditas, quiero que lleven unos cuantos regalos al oeste de cada ciudad o pueblo, Conejo, tú al este, Jack tú al norte y yo al sur. Terminaremos más rápido y llegaremos aquí a comer un delicioso pavo y descansaremos. — terminó Norte de explicar sonriente. Los demás se vieron entre sí entendiendo todo. — Ah por cierto, si encuentran platos con galletas y un vaso de leche, no me vendría mal una ayudadita, así que cómanselo todo. — rió Norte.

—En ese caso, tendremos que ayudarnos a los otros, más seguido. — bromeó Bunnymund preparándose mentalmente, pues sabía que Norte lo obligaría a montar el trineo y esa idea no le agradaba mucho.

—Vamos muchachos, hay que repartir regalos por el mundo. — dijo Norte entre risas abordando el trineo rojo. Los demás se subieron al trineo emocionados a pesar de haberse subido ahí incontables veces, aunque Bunnymund no mucho y eso se notaba cuando se hundía en el asiento de madera y se agarraba lo mejor que podía. — ¿Estamos listos? — los renos se estaban impacientando. — ¡Pues vámonos! ¡Despejen! — los duendes salieron disparados a los lados junto con los yetis para que ningún reno los golpeara. Y así fue como partieron.

Desde los países orientales hasta los occidentales, Norte fue llevando los regalos con ayuda de los demás guardianes. Sandman se adelantaba al dormir a todos los pequeños o aquellos que aún creyeran en los guardianes para evitar encuentros ya que anteriormente muchos niños se emocionaban y al encontrar a Santa Claus en su sala y empezaban a hablar haciendo que Norte no pudiera continuar con su trabajo.

Ahora tampoco no era como esa vez en que recolectaban los dientes ya que estaban organizados pero aún así Jack y Bunny se las arreglaban para hacer de eso una carrera.

— ¡Ja! ¡He regresado más pronto que tu, Bunny! — presumió Jack sentado desde arriba del trineo con el cayado apoyado en su hombro. Bunnymund subió al trineo y empujó a Jack fuera de este. — ¡Oye! — El conejo sólo le dedicó una mirada burlona. Los demás guardianes negaron con la cabeza por el comportamiento de ambos.

— ¡Listo, Norte! He repartido todos los juguetes y de paso he recolectado unos dientes, vamos chicas llévenlos al palacio. — ordenó Tooth a sus haditas en una de sus idas.

Fueron pasando por todos los países, yendo por todo el mundo conforme los horarios cambiaban. No podían negarlo, era un poco pesado ese trabajo, los demás guardianes ahora comprendían que la tarea de Norte no era tan sencilla como parecía, pues habiendo millones de niños tenía que ser muy cuidadoso de no dar el regalo equivocado. Aunque claro, por algo él era un guardián.

En Estados Unidos ya era más de media noche y Sandman se apresuró a dormir a todos los niños a pesar de que muchos adultos aún seguían de fiesta. No tuvieron problemas con ellos ya que no los podían ver así que dejaban los regalos en un santiamén.

—Oye Jack, este es el pueblo de Sarah. — comentó Norte con un tono pícaro. Jack lo miró molesto aunque a su vez estaba feliz, claro que sabía que ahí era donde se encontraba Sarah. — Jamie también se encuentra aquí ¿Lo sabías?

—Si, Sarah lo ha conocido y me lo comentó. — dijo Jack un poco nostálgico, recordó cuando fue visto por primera vez, durante la batalla contra Pitch Black, "Que tiempos…" pensó el chico.

—La casa de los abuelos Cooper está en el Norte, tienes suerte, ahí dejan todos los regalos y a la mañana siguiente los abren. Deberías ir ahí. — comentó el gran viejo canoso. Jack lo miró curioso.

—Parece que lo tenías previsto ¿Por qué quieres que yo vaya? — interrogó el albino, aquí había plan con maña.

—Quiero que le des este regalo a Sarah, es un agradecimiento… todos estos años ella esperaba un regalo de mí parte pero como no creía realmente pues me era imposible dárselo ¿Me entiendes? Como sabes, ella dejó de creer aún en su infancia. Hemos visitado cada una de las luces y si estas se apagan, es inevitable... — Norte le confió a Jack una pequeña cajita de color azul y adornada de detalles dorados.

—Está bien, yo lo dejo. — dijo Jack tomando la cajita entre las manos, se preguntó qué habría dentro pero como no era su obsequio, entonces no podía ver lo que era, pero sabía que a lo mejor Sarah se lo comentaría al día siguiente.

Hizo todo rápidamente para llegar pronto a la casa de los abuelos Cooper aunque sabía que no había probabilidades de que encontrara a la chica ahí, seguramente estaba en su casa durmiendo. Recordó cuando empezó a roncar, le había resultado tan gracioso pero a la vez tan tierno y eso lo hacía sentir raro, su estómago se revolvía y esto lo confundía. Él no podía enfermarse, era inmortal, pero entonces… ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

La chimenea estaba apagada. Entró y dejó todos los regalos de los pequeños, lo curioso era que había uno para Josh, aunque Jack sabiendo que era el antipático primo de Sarah lo dejó pasar por alto. Dejó también la cajita dedicada a Sarah y se dispuso a abandonar la casa pues ya era la última de la región del Norte, pero antes de darse la vuelta visualizó a dos pequeños niños dormidos en sacos de dormir; Elliot y Ariana. Jack rió, pues seguramente los pequeños habían querido ver a Norte pero Sandman lo había impedido, la arena tomaba diferentes figuras arriba de sus cabezas. Jack sonrió con ternura, esos pequeños eran tan revoltosos, incluso más que Jamie y le hacían reír bastante. Elliot siempre le repetía que quería ser como él y eso lo encontraba tan inspirador para hacer su trabajo cada año.

Soltó un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que había un tercer saco, pero no había nadie dormido en él. Se encogió de hombros y fue directo a la cocina, probablemente habrían puesto un plato con galletas y leche, no se equivocó, ahí estaban… pero también estaba una Sarah completamente dormida con arena arriba de su cabeza y además, tenía entre sus manos el recipiente de un apetitoso pay de chocolate.

— ¿Sarah? — Jack sonrió. Avanzó en silencio para evitar que la chica se despertara, estaba tan dormida que incluso se oían breves ronquidos. Jack soltó unas cuantas risitas. La tapa del pay tenía un moño y un mensaje que decía:

_"Feliz Navidad, Jack..." _Y sólo eso decía.

Jack ya estaba satisfecho de tanta galleta pero al ver aquel pay de chocolate, fue imposible no antojarse. Tragó saliva, del saco que traía metió todas las galletas y con sumo cuidado puso también el pay ahí dentro, más tarde se lo comería y lo compartiría en la cena de más tarde. Se bebió el vaso de leche y se limpió la boca con su suéter al sentir el bigote de leche.

—Mhm… Jack… — oyó que Sarah se quejaba, la arena reflejaba un momento en que Jack la hacía resbalarse por la escarcha, ahí fue cuando el peli blanco soltó una carcajada, tapándose la boca al instante. — No…

—Lo siento mucho Sarah, hasta en sueños te hago caer. — el chico soltó pequeñas risitas y la miró con ternura, ahora el sueño cambiaba y era de ella jugando con un perrito, aunque éste cambiaba de raza a cada rato. De pronto era un Doberman para luego ser un Sabueso y pasaba a ser un French Poodle, así sucesivamente. Esto le dio una idea a Jack pero tenía que pensarla muy bien. — Vamos Sarah, tenemos que llevarte a tu saco de dormir. — Jack dejó el cayado a un lado y tomó a Sarah en brazos con un poco de dificultad a causa de que estaba sentada en un banco y recargada en una pequeña barra.

Jack la llevó hasta la sala dejándola sobre el sleeping para taparla con éste, le acomodó unos mechones que caían sobre su rostro y se quedó observándola.

—Feliz Navidad, Sarah, dulces sueños… — Jack tomó el cayado y su saco de comida saliendo de la chimenea lo antes posible. Tenía que apresurarse de llegar con los demás seguramente Bunnymund se lo echaría en cara.

— ¡Vámonos! — le gritó Bunny desde el trineo, Jack voló un poco más rápido aterrizando en el trineo que estaba ya en el aire y Norte lanzó una esfera para poder aproximarse a otra ciudad.

Después de terminar, se dirigieron al Polo Norte, una vez ahí los yetis y los duendes ya les tenían preparada una cena de Navidad y todos fueron invitados. Era una mesa larga donde todos pudieran comer, una vez ahí Norte dedicó unas palabras en honor a todos los guardianes y de paso les agradeció su ayuda, igualmente agradeció a los yetis y a los duendes, digamos que fue una noche sentimental para Norte. Jack lo miraba entre divertido y enternecido pues Norte se había puesto muy alegre al estar reunidos ahí.

Después de cenar un rico pavo, Jack sacó las galletas y el pay que había estado guardando, pero ya nadie pudo comer a excepción de los ayudantes de Santa que se comieron todo lo que los demás no pudieron a excepción del Pay que Jack se guardó para él.

—Norte, ¿Podría guardarlo en tu cocina? — preguntó Jack acercándose al hombre barbón con el pay en la mano.

— ¡Claro! ¿Es el pay? ¿Y esa nota? — preguntó fijándose en el pequeño papel.

—Nada, sólo es una nota de Navidad. — dijo Jack arrancándola de inmediato, pues sabía que Norte seguramente le diría algo si supiera que había sido Sarah la que le había escrito esa pequeña pero linda nota.

—Si como no. — Norte lo miró con sospecha, soltó una risa y se dio la vuelta para ir a sentarse un rato a descansar frente a la chimenea. Jack, lejos de Santa, dejó soltar un suspiro grande. Estaba tan cansado que podría tirarse al suelo y dormirse ahí mismo pero Norte había sido muy insistente en que se quedara a dormir en el taller y así lo hizo. No tomó mucho tiempo para que quedase completamente dormido y la nota había quedado un poco arrugada en el bolsillo de su suéter.

En Estados Unidos ya eran las 6 de la mañana del 25 de diciembre. Sarah estaba plácidamente dormida pero no duró mucho tiempo para que los gritos de sus primos se oyeran por todo el lugar despertando hasta a los abuelos.

— ¡Ya es Navidad! ¡Ya es Navidad! — gritaban ambos corriendo de un lado para otro.

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Sarah! — le deseó la pequeña Ariana hincándose a un lado de ella.

— ¡Ven Ariana, digámosles a los abuelos! — aconsejó Elliot corriendo directo a la habitación de la pareja.

— ¡Espera Elliot! — Sarah se removió en el sleeping, ya era Navidad pero ella quería seguir durmiendo, se pasó dos horas la noche anterior en hacer el pay para Jack y… se levantó de pronto y corrió a la cocina, no había rastros del pay o de la nota pero estaban todos materiales que había necesitado para su elaboración. El marcador estaba destapado, seguro ya se había secado, lo que significaba que no había acabado de escribir la nota ¡Se había quedado dormida! Y de nuevo pensó ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el saco de dormir?

— ¡Miren cuántos regalos! — escuchó a los abuelos hablar. — Sarah, puedes hablarles a tus padres y a tus tíos para que vengan a abrir los regalos. — le dijo la abuela sentándose en uno de los sillones seguido de su esposo.

—Si, antes de que estos demonios los abran primero. — rió su abuelo. Sarah acató todo sin decir nada, después le preguntaría a Jack qué habría pasado y si había recibido el regalo, a no ser que sus primos fueron los que se comieron el postre.

La mañana pasó muy lenta, toda la familia llegó de nuevo a casa de los mayores, justo a comer el recalentado y a abrir los regalos.

— ¡Un Wii U! ¡Genial! — exclamó el pequeño Elliot abrazando a sus padres.

—Uh, un libro… de astronomía, gracias tío. — dijo Josh, era un libro que había estado buscando hace semanas. Sarah rodó los ojos cansada pero pronto su atención fue robada al llamarla por un regalo. Era una curiosa cajita pequeña azul y con detallitos dorados. Era muy linda.

— ¿De quién es? — preguntó su hermana René.

—No dice, pero seguro me gustará, la cajita lo hizo. — rió Sarah. Enseguida abrió la caja, no fue nada difícil y dentro había papel blanco. Lo desenvolvió y se encontró con 5 muñequitos.

— ¿Qué es? — le preguntó Ariana asomándose tras ella para ver el regalo.

—Son muñecos… — dijo Sarah desconcertada, curiosamente eran muñecos de los 5 guardianes, pequeños pero muy lindos. Miró a los pequeños que le sonrieron notablemente al darse cuenta de quienes eran, pero como los adultos no sabían sólo atinó a decir. — Son de una caricatura, quería estos muñecos coleccionables porque me parecían… adorables. — Sarah sonrió enseñando los modelos, su madre la miró un poco enfadada debido a la pelea anterior, seguro le diría algo por esto. Mientras tanto, Josh la observaba con sospecha, él siempre veía las caricaturas que veía Sarah y no había oído o visto ninguna que tuviera esos personajes tan raros y coloridos. Era extraño.

Sarah se quedó observando las figurillas, tenían muchos detalles y eran tan… lindos. Había sido un gran gesto de Norte, porque en cuanto lo vio, supuso que era de él.

— ¡Sarah! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Feliz Navidad! — Jack llegó a la casa de Sarah gritando, sabía que ella era la única que lo escucharía así que no había problema. La llamó un par de veces pero nadie respondía. Parecía que no había nadie en casa. Eran las 11 de la mañana, ¿Tanto se tardaban de ir a abrir los regalos o es que se acababan de levantar?

—Sarah no está, pero yo sí. — escuchó Jack a sus espaldas, era la voz de un hombre joven y le resultó muy familiar. — Jack Frost, hace tiempo que no te veo, me debes un paseo en trineo ¿Recuerdas? — Jack sonrió y se dio la vuelta por completo, ahí estaba; Jamie convertido en un hombre.

* * *

¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Espero que les guste :3 Y si no, pues de todas maneras me dicen. ¡Ya! Les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo saldrá el tan famoso encuentro de Jamie y Jack XD

Ahora si, gracias los reviews, esta vez fueron menos pero aún así me ha gustado mucho que hayan dejado :D Gracias a sheblunar, kari, Lily y nacha! :D

Ahora si, dejen reviews si les gustó n.n

¡Chaito! :D


	11. Cuánto has crecido

_¡Hola! ¿Ya lo esperaban, no? XD Pues no lloren más porque aquí está el tan esperado encuentro de Jack y Jamie. _

_No sé si hice un buen trabajo, pero soy pésima para tratar de hacer que los personajes sean tan parecidos a como los han hecho sus creadores. Lo siento mucho XD_

_En fin, aquí les dejo la continuación. Por cierto, creo que avanzaré un poco más rápido en cuestión de la relación de Jack y Sarah, creo que voy demasiado lento y esto hasta me aburre._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que conocen del Origen de los Guardianes me pertenece, lamentablemente._

* * *

—Sarah no está, pero yo sí. — escuchó Jack a sus espaldas, era la voz de un hombre joven y le resultó muy familiar. — Jack Frost, hace tiempo que no te veo, me debes un paseo en trineo ¿Recuerdas? — Jack sonrió y se dio la vuelta por completo, ahí estaba; Jamie convertido en un hombre.

—Jamie… ¡Cuánto tiempo! — Jack soltó unas carcajadas al verlo, estaba tan grande y tan… viejo. — ¡Te has vuelto viejo amigo! — dijo al acercársele y verlo más de cerca, incluso era un poco más alto que él ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso?

—¿Disculpa? Tienes más de 300 años y me vienes a hablar de edad. — rió Jamie junto con él.

—Pero yo he lucido como de 17 durante todos esos años, en cambio tú… tú eres ya un hombre mayor, eres grande Jamie. — dijo Jack sin podérselo creer, y es que parecía ayer cuando ambos se salían de su casa y jugaban con la nieve, cuando hacían esos paseos a trineos, jugando con todos los demás. — Incluso tu voz se ha vuelto más gruesa desde la adolescencia.

—Si, es que la sufrí en toda su esplendor. — comentó Jamie. — Tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿No lo crees? ¿Te apetece hablar mejor en el parque? — Jack asintió. A pesar de que podía volar, Jack siguió a Jamie a pie en silencio, y es que cuando te reencuentras con tu mejor amigo después de años, es muy curioso y se siente extraño ya que no es la misma persona a la que veías siempre, ha cambiado y te resulta nostálgico recordar aquellos momentos en que era todo diversión y risa. Claro que para Jack seguía igual pero no sin su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

—Es increíble que sigas creyendo Jamie, a tus… ¿20 años?

—21, de hecho. Pronto cumpliré 22 y ya me siento tan viejo. Siento que tengo como 50 años, he madurado pero no he dejado de creer. — Jamie lo miró con seriedad. — Sigo sintiéndome un pequeño en ocasiones pero… ya no me veo así. — soltó unas risillas.

—Y tienes razón ¿Qué haces aquí? Está lejos de Burgess.

—Aunque no lo creas, tengo novia… de hecho es mi prometida.

—¿Qué…? — Jack no podía creerlo, Jamie se iba a casar ¡Era una noticia tan grandiosa! Pero a la vez tan triste, porque ya no sería lo mismo, lo dejó de ser hace mucho.

—Si, me voy a casar con ella, su familia es de por aquí y pasamos las Navidades juntos, era mi turno venir a visitarla. No creí que al llegar volvería a verte aquí. Pero estoy muy contento, y te juro que si no fueras un espíritu o si todas las personas pudieran verte, claro que te pediría que fueras mi padrino pero mi futuro cuñado ha ganado el puesto. — Jamie se sentó en una banca del parque al llegar, Jack le siguió.

—Sabes que de todas maneras yo estaré ahí. ¿Cuándo te casarás?

—Bueno, el año que viene si se puede, ella aún está en la Universidad y nos esperamos hasta que se gradúe el siguiente año. — comentó Jamie asintiendo con la cabeza aceptando su futuro con mucha felicidad. — Si se puede, en Diciembre.

—Entonces, yo haré que nieve ese día. Para felicitar a los novios. — dijo Jack apoyando un poco su peso en el cayado que estaba hundido en la poca nieve.

—Eso quería escuchar, gracias… Ella también cree en ti… — comentó Jamie. Jack sonrió.

—Veo por qué la has elegido. — rió el albino.

—No sólo por eso, si no que ella es muy cariñosa, es fiel, cree en lo que ella desee y es tan hermosa que…

—Alto, no seas tan cursi, me va a dar cáncer con tu comentario. — bromeó Jack haciendo muecas raras.

—Hablo enserio, sé que te dije que nunca en mi vida me gustaría una niña, y que eran muy raras pero con ella siento algo diferente. ¿No lo has sentido nunca?

—No, claro que no. — negó Jack al instante pero ¿De verdad no lo había sentido antes? No que él recordara. — ¿Y cómo van los demás? ¿Y Sophie?

—Con los demás pues no nos vemos tanto como antes, si lo hacíamos mucho en preparatoria, a decir verdad, pero con todo esto de las universidades y los trabajos… — Jamie hizo un gesto desesperado. — realmente no hemos tenido tiempo de juntarnos, apenas y puedo hacerlo con mi novia. Realmente deseo volver a ser un niño. Y Sophie ya tiene 13 años, una jovencita muy risueña y se está poniendo rebelde. — soltó unas risas. — Ella tampoco ha dejado de creer en Bunny y realmente lo sé porque su cuarto sigue siendo el mismo y su ropa igual. Su peinado al menos es más arreglado que antes. — Jack rió.

—Espero no se caiga de la cama.

—Aún lo hace. — rió Jamie contagiando a Jack.

—¿Y qué me dices más de tu vida?

—Han pasado tantas cosas que siquiera me acuerdo, ya ni sé de qué hablar. — rió Jamie. — Veamos, no estuve tan castigado en la escuela después de que nos vimos por última vez ya que no hacía tantas travesuras como antes por el hecho de que no estabas, me gradúe con un buen promedio y empecé a trabajar en una librería de Burguess, estoy empezando mi carrera como escritor y adivina de quién estoy escribiendo.

—¿Eres escritor? ¡Increíble! Y no, no tengo ni la menor idea, — dijo Jack con sarcasmo poniendo un gesto pensativo. — ¿Tal vez de los guardianes?

—Exacto, he intentado recordar todo lo que pueda sobre la primera vez que te vi y todo el asunto con Pitch, necesitaré tu ayuda Jack, quiero que me cuentes TODO para hacer una gran novela y si se puede, escribiré sobre todos los espíritus posibles mientras tú me ayudes. Y si la oportunidad se acerca, quizás hacer una película o una serie, no lo sé. — Jamie se recargó en la banca totalmente cómodo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Jack.

—Vaya que sueñas Jamie, son planes muy ambiciosos.

—Es mi futuro y tengo que ser lo más ambicioso que pueda, si no, no llegaré a ningún lado.

—Ya lo creo.

—¡Oye! — le llamó Jamie acomodándose mejor en la banca. — El otro día recibí una visita de tu amiga… Sarah.

—¿Hablaste con ella? — Jack se sorprendió.

—Si, supe que estabas aquí por ella y le agradezco mucho habérmelo dicho. Tuvimos una plática muy interesante.

—¿Ah sí? ¿De qué hablaron?

—De cosas simplemente… ¿Por qué tan interesado? — le sonrió Jamie.

—¿No puede interesarme el tema de conversación de dos de mis amigos?

—Si pero… sentí mucha admiración hacia ti por parte de ella y eso me hace pensar…

—¡Alto! ¡Sé a lo que vas! Norte ya me ha hablado sobre eso. ¡No es mi novia! No lo será nunca, no le gusto ni yo a ella ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Y por qué te empeñas en hacérmelo saber de esa manera tan agresiva? — rió Jamie ante el comportamiento tan rudo de Jack.

—Porque todo el mundo me lo ha dicho ¡¿Qué se han vuelto locos?! ¡Sólo es mi amiga!

—Ya, de acuerdo, no te pongas así. Sólo es chistoso ver que alguien se interese en ti. Te va a gustar un día de estos.

—¡Estás loco! — Jack negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba la cara de burla que poseía Jamie.

—Eso mismo dije yo cuando me dijeron que yo me casaría con Carol y mira lo que pasó.

— ¡Cállate! — Esta vez Frost soltó una risa, hizo una bola de nieve rápidamente y se lo aventó a Jamie en la cara tomándolo desprevenido.

— ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! — Jamie igual estalló en risas dispuesto a jugar con Jack esta vez. — ¡Yo sólo decía la verdad!

—Que bueno que el parque está sólo, así la gente no creerá que estás loco por gritarle a la nada. — Con un movimiento de su cayado Jack creó mucho más nieve, por haberse descuidado ahora ya no había tanta nieve a causa de que la gente se la pasaba limpiandola, tenía que trabajar pronto pero después de la batalla contra Jamie.

—Haber pelos blancos ¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡Tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerte a ti un muñeco de nieve! — Y así fue como empezó la guerra entre ambos, se escuchaban risas y se veían múltiples bolas de nieve volando por los aires, algunas daban en el objetivo, otras volvían al suelo. Por suerte el parque estaba desierto y como no, si estaba en uno de los límites del pueblo, en una de las partes más alejadas.

—¡Toma eso!

—¡Sigues igual Jamie! Además ¿Crees que puedes vencer al señor del invierno en una batalla de bolas de nieve? ¡Estás tan equivocado! — Y así siguieron ambos en una pelea durante varios minutos hasta que Jamie ya no pudo más.

—¡Detente! ¡Ya no puedo seguir más! — Jack se extrañó.

—¿Ya te cansaste? ¿Pero cómo? Si antes el que se cansaba era yo.

—Ya no soy tan ágil y rápido como antes, tengo kilos de más y años de vejez. No es lo mismo. Mi cuerpo no lo tengo tan ejercitado. — Jack se sintió un poco mal por ello. — Pero aún así me he divertido. — rió el chico pelicafé sentándose en la banca anterior y jadeando cansado. Jack le correspondió la misma sonrisa divertida.

—Yo igual.

—Bien Jack, creo que es hora de que regrese a casa de Carol, si no me matará por no haberla traído conmigo y conocer al gran Jack Frost.

—Es una pena. — respondió el peliblanco. — Quizá otro día conozca a la famosa prometida de Jamie.

—Quizá otro día… — repetió Jamie con voz cansada, se recuperó pronto y se despidió. — Hasta la próxima Jack, luego nos juntaremos para hablar más sobre tu vida. Sólo hablamos de mí.

—Tú sabes que yo no salgo de lo mismo. — rió Jack. Bennett se despidió con un abrazo y fue avanzando hasta la casa, a lo lejos sólo movió la mano de un lado para otro diciendo adiós.

Frost lo miró hasta que desapareció de su vista, había vuelto a ver a su gran amigo y había tenido un momento muy divertido con él. Sabía que sería uno de los últimos y por eso lo había aprovechado al máximo. Jamie ya era un hombre, ya no era un niño. Jack dejó soltar un gran suspiro y se sentó en la banca. Después de un rato, se quedó observando la nieve y recordó que tenía que hacer más y así lo hizo. Duro un par de horas, tenía que hacer nevar en otros lugares pero realmente estaba cansado así que volvió al parque y se quedó recostado en una banca cerrando los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

—Jack… Jack… — Poco a poco el nombrado fue despertando al sentir que lo llamaban por su nombre, eran susurros de una chica ¿Sarah? Jack abrió los ojos adormilado pero al ver la cara de su amiga muy cerca de la suya, soltó un grito asustado por la cercanía. Sarah igualmente soltó un grito y dio un brinco hacia atrás asustándose también.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y a estas horas?! — preguntó Jack confuso, se sentó en la banca, estaba algo adolorido por la terrible posición en la que había quedado, tomó el cayado en sus manos, se notaba muy agitado.

—¡Lo siento! No quise asustarte. Fui a la tienda a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba mi madre. Además no es tan tarde, sólo son las Seis. — comentó Sarah cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Tú qué hacías aquí dormido? — Sarah sonrió tiernamente al ver el estado de Jack quien se quejaba por la espalda.

—Estaba cansado, parece que me quedé dormido… Ouch. — dijo tocándose la espalda para ver qué punto le dolía más.

—¿Te duele mucho? — le preguntó Sarah sentándose junto a él.

—No mucho, puedo soportarlo, sólo me ha sorprendido el dolor. — dijo él. Giró su vista y observó bien a la chica, al parecer seguía usando la pijama. — Tan tarde y sigues usando tu pijama, eh, ¿No te has duchado? — la chica inmediatamente se puso roja, pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja, pensaba que no se notaría, traía un abrigo y unas botas calientitas y esponjosas ocultando la pantalonera, pero lo que ella no sabía es que él la había visto justo así la noche anterior.

—¿Q…qué? ¿Cómo sabes? — preguntó más nerviosa, era la mayor vergüenza jamás pasada, siempre se duchaba y justo ahora tenía que encontrarse con Jack.

—Fui yo a dejarles los regalos a casa de tus abuelos. Te encontré dormida: roncando. — explicó Jack con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que Sarah se ponía más colorada, soltó una carcajada.

—¡Que horror! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste en ese momento?! — preguntó, o más bien exigió saber, le dio pequeños manotazos a Jack en busca de la respuesta.

—Te veías tan tierna durmiendo que hubiese sido una pena despertarte, aunque también hubiese sido divertido verte somnolienta. — rió una vez más el chico. Sarah apartó la mirada.

—Disculpa si me has visto de esta manera, yo no soy así pero eso como es 25 ni siquiera mis padres han ido a trabajar… espera un momento entonces si fuiste a mi casa y me viste ¿Has visto tu regalo? — se emocionó la chica dejando atrás la vergüenza.

—Si… — respondió Jack recordando. — Ha estado muy delicioso, me lo he comido todo esta mañana.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso suena fantástico! ¿Y apoco te lo has comido todo? — preguntó Sarah sorprendida para después soltar unas risas al ver a Jack un poco nervioso.

—Bueno, he recibido algo de ayuda pero la mayor parte me la comí yo. — confesó el chico apenado.

—Que bien, en realidad no sabía qué regalarte y soy malísima con los regalos… así que…

—Me ha gustado. — Jack intentó tranquilizar a Sarah que se veía bastante nerviosa por saber si le había agradado su obsequio.

—Tampoco es que sea una gran cocinera ni pastelera, sólo que ese pay lo hago demasiado fácil. — rió la chica. — La nota no la terminé de escribir, ¿Qué decía?

—Tan sólo me deseabas Feliz Navidad. Y yo te respondí lo mismo dejándote en tu saco de dormir. — Jack observó de nuevo cómo la chica se ponía colorada de nuevo, ahora se avecinaba su ataque de nervios, ahora que lo pensaba, se ponía nerviosa y avergonzada más a menudo ¿Tenía algo que ver con la adolescencia?

—¿Ah… ah si? ¿No he pesado demasiado…?

—La verdad es que si pesaste y tardé bastante en llegar a la sala pero… — la chica se encontraba más horrorizada y Jack soltó una carcajada por ello. — ¡Es broma! ¡Claro que no! Eres tan pesada como una pluma. Fue fácil. — aclaró el albino sonriéndole deslumbrantemente a la chica como siempre pero descubrió que Sarah volvía a ponerse colorada y decir un leve "Ah…". —¿Tienes fiebre o ya es una costumbre en ti ponerte tan roja? — preguntó el chico un poco exasperado por verla siempre tan roja. — ¿O es que acaso tienes frío? Porque también tu nariz está igual de fría. — notó Jack señalándolo todo a él mismo.

—Creo que es el frío, ¿Hiciste nevar no? Yo creo que es por eso. — se excusó la chica rápidamente. — Además estoy cerca de ti y como tu eres el frío, pues por eso precisamente. — dijo la chica aunque de nuevo repitió el proceso al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a casa o terminarás refriada ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — La peli—café aceptó.

—Podrías quedarte en mi cuarto y hablar, me debes tu parte de la historia acordada ¿Recuerdas? — repitió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Si, si, ya lo sé. ¿Es que no me dejarás en paz?

—¡Es que no me dices nada! Y siempre que tenemos tiempo, el señorito quiere dormir en mi habitación. — Sarah lo miró divertida mientras Jack hacía lo mismo. Después soltaron otras risas, vaya que se divertían mucho. — Aguarda, ¡Tenía que llevarte a ver a Jamie! — recordó Sarah.

—No hay necesidad de eso, ya me lo encontré.

—¡¿Enserio?! ¡Genial! Supongo que ha sido un encuentro muy bonito. — dijo Sarah enternecida.

—Lo dices como si hubiese sido un antiguo amor o yo que sé. — se quejó Jack, vaya que había sido nostálgico y divertido pero no 'bonito', él no caía en esas cursilerías.

—Yo pienso que es muy tierno que antiguas amistades se reencuentren, siendo del mismo género o no. Es muy tierno. — habló la chica caminando.

—Pues ha sido divertido y un poco nostálgico. Nos lo hemos pasado bien y ya sabemos más de nosotros. — Siguieron caminando, Jack no quería volar por ahora, tenía que guardar fuerzas para cuando tuviera que hacer su trabajo, tenía que ser más responsable que antes. Mientras Jack pensaba, Sarah iba igual de distraída y no se fijó bien que por donde pisaría era un lugar con mucha nieve así que al pisar, el pie se le hundió por completo haciendo que ésta tropezara dando un gritito ahogado. Pero su cara no se vio embarrada de nieve blanca, si no que sintió los brazos de Jack rodeando su cintura haciéndola sentir caliente de las mejillas, se había ruborizado de nuevo. —¿Estás bien? — le preguntó el chico.

—Si… no me fijé. — Sarah rió nerviosamente sin dirigirle la mirada de Jack, pues se daría cuenta que estaba muy roja pero él ya lo sabía.

—Oye… es que acaso ¿Yo te gusto? — quiso saber el chico.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_Espero que les haya agradado, es lo que ha salido de mi loca cabeza . _

_Ahora han habido menos reviews pero igual muchisimas gracias a los que han dejado alguno ;D_

_Hikari Hye, sheblunar, Fluttershy, damelifrost, nacha, ¡Muchas gracias! Amo leer los reviews y pues gracias a ustedes pude traer este capítulo ahora XD me daba flojera pero me dije: No, no puedo fallarles XD ok no haha_

_Pero se agradece a cada uno que comenta :3 No los estoy obligando, pero se agradece con todo el alma haha_

_En fin, espero les haya gustado y háganme saber si voy bien, si tengo algún error, cualquier cosa n.n_


	12. ¡Sí me gustas!

_Holiwis! :D Aquí ya el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste, he avanzado un poquito más (?) XD pero bueno, espero les guste. Perdón si he tardado en actualizar pero tuve problemas para continuarle e_e|||_

_Sólo quiero decirles que: ¡Me quitaron el internet! Por lo que tendré más tiempo de escribir pero el problema es que tendré que venir al trabajo de mi madre donde si hay internet a actualizar :B En fin, les dejo le cap ;D_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes conocidos de El Origen de los Guardianes me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic y unos cuantos personajes :B_

* * *

—Oye… es que acaso ¿Yo te gusto? — quiso saber el chico con algo de preocupación, sería realmente grave si eso llegara a suceder.

Sarah se giró completamente pasmada ante la pregunta del chico pero inmediatamente se encargó de negar efusivamente con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! — Su voz se oía nerviosa y se notaba que tartamudeaba un poco, de nuevo el rubor llegaba a sus mejillas.

—Pues permíteme dudarlo porque te avergüenzas cada vez que estoy junto a ti. Si hablo de ti, si estoy cerca de ti o cuando tenemos contacto te pones tan roja que enserio estoy dudando de tu salud. — Jack se vio preocupado ante ello y era distinto a cuando se preocupaba por la salud de los niños, ella era su amiga.

—Es que estoy un poco incómoda, ya te he dicho que me avergüenza acercarme a chicos pero ni siquiera yo me entiendo. — Sarah volvió a reír nerviosa. — ¿Te digo algo? La verdad es que me resultas… atractivo. — aclaró la chica en susurros. — eso me pone más nerviosa. — aclaró la chica muy roja por la situación, nunca antes había pasado por esto. Y tampoco Jack se quedaba atrás, un leve rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas, jamás nadie le había dicho que era guapo y aunque él sabía que tenía lo suyo, escucharlo de una chica se sentía muy vergonzoso, ahora comprendía más cómo se sentía.

—Creo que te entiendo un poco…

—Si, es raro ¿No? — preguntó la chica temiendo que Jack le respondiera de mala manera pero de todas maneras lo entendía, le acababa de decir que era lindo.

—Un poco, digo, tú también eres muy bonita y yo…

—¿Enserio? — interrumpió Sarah asombrada por el comentario de Jack, sintió que casi se le detenía el corazón, nadie le había dicho que era bonita, ningún chico, esto la hizo sonreír con alegría.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? — le preguntó Jack, pues la primera vez que la había visto en su ventana le había resultado muy linda, pero no creía que ella no se viera de esa forma.

—Nadie me lo había dicho a excepción de mis padres, ninguna otra persona… — dijo con una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad, se sentía bien que le dijeran que era muy bonita.

—¿Pero qué dices? Para mi… siempre me resultaste bonita y linda, tienes un carácter muy simpático y siempre quieres ayudar.

—Vaya, no me puedo creer que hayas pensado eso de mi. Muchos chicos ni siquiera se fijan en mí en la escuela…

—Pero yo no soy cualquier chico y no estoy en tu escuela, deberías saber que eres bonita, no dejes que otros te lo nieguen. — interrumpió Jack inmediatamente. —Eres rara Sarah Cooper pero… me agradas y eres mi amiga así que te aceptaré tal cual tus rarezas.

—¿Rarezas? Y lo dice un espíritu que es lo más común del mundo. — rió la chica con sarcasmo. Jack sólo rió.

—Touché… — respondió el chico. Ambos llegaron a la casa de Sarah y subieron a su habitación. Una vez ahí Sarah le ofreció a Jack algo de comer quien aceptó con algo de hambre. Cuando se pusieron lo bastante cómodos, Jack se dispuso a contarle todo lo que recordaba de su pasado, era un joven muy travieso pero trabajador a la vez, era muy querido por el pueblo, pues él hacía ver a los demás el lado bueno de las cosas.

—Debió de ser divertido en esa época.

—No es tan diferente a esta. — confesó Jack.

—Tal vez tengas razón… — se dijo Sarah frunciéndose de hombros.

—¿Y a Jamie? ¿Me puedes contar más sobre él? ¿Cómo lo conociste? Me dijiste que lo conociste en el momento en que te hacías guardián. — Jack sonrió de lado y con una gran emoción, empezó a relatarle a Sarah sobre todo lo ocurrido hace más de 10 años. La batalla contra Pitch, como recogieron dientes y ayudaron con la pascua, al igual de cómo la arruinó y al final se hizo un guardián con la ayuda de Jamie y sus amigos.

—Vaya que eras bastante arrogante. — dijo Sarah con disgusto.

—Si, pero he cambiado bastante ¿No se nota? — preguntó Jack sonriendo con alegría y señalándose a si mismo como si se notara a simple vista. Sarah asintió con la cabeza muy alegre. Ambos se quedaron en un gran silencio, aunque no incómodo, se quedaron fijos en los ojos de cada uno hasta que se dieron cuenta de éste detalle pasados unos segundos. Los dos giraron sus cabezas y se removieron incómodos, estaba ruborizados de igual manera, sólo que a Sarah se le notaba más.

—Oye, ¿Qué te regaló Norte? No me dijo y estaba muerto de la curiosidad. — dijo Jack para alivianar el ambiente. Sarah dejó el sonrojo a un lado y sonrió complacida, había olvidado su regalo. Se levantó y fue justo a su peinador donde tenía escondidos sus figuritas de los guardianes. Se los llevó a Jack quien estaba sentado en el suelo y recargándose en la cama, al verlos sonrió.

—Típico de Norte, regalar muñequitos… — rió Jack al verlos, tenían muchos detalles y eran tan lindos, estaban hechos con madera, un estilo muy rústico pero hermoso.

—¿Qué querías? Él hace juguetes. — dijo Sarah en su defensa. Dejó que Jack admirara las figuras y regresó al peinador para arreglarlo un poco.

—¿Qué es eso? — dijo Jack curioso al ver un bonche de hojas amontonadas en una parte del mueble. Sarah se vio nerviosa y trató de explicar rápidamente.

—Son pequeños dibujos, algunas notas, historias y partiduras, nada interesante. — Jack se acercó rápidamente, dejó los muñecos a un lado y quiso ver qué era todo aquello, no convencido de la explicación de su amiga. — ¡Aguarda! ¿Qué haces?

—Quiero ver las cosas que haces, jamás me dijiste que dibujabas, ni tampoco que escribieras, ni siquiera que tocabas algún instrumento. — dijo Jack pasando cada una de las hojas, viendo con total interés el contenido de estas. Habían muchos paisajes, algunas flores y muy pocos retratos de personas, habían pequeños cuentos y algunas partiduras de canciones que eran totalmente desconocidas para él.

—No es gran cosa, no dibujo muy bien, mi ortografía no es totalmente buena y no sé tocar un instrumento, estoy aprendiendo. — aclaró la chica ya rendida, pues Jack había hojeado cada una de las páginas.

—¡Claro que es gran cosa! Es decir, son muy bonitos todos estos dibujos y no es que sea un experto en ortografía pero al menos tu letra es muy bonita.

—¿Enserio? Pues gracias. — dijo la chica complacida al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué instrumento estás aprendiendo a tocar? — Jack dejó todo en su sitio y miró a Sarah a los ojos sin darse cuenta que la chica se volvía un poco nerviosa por el acto.

—El piano, sólo que aún estoy aprendiendo a leer las partiduras, por eso las tengo en ese lugar. — rió la chica como si fuera algo de qué avergonzarse y además la mirada de Jack la incomodaba un poco, no sabía a dónde dirigir su vista.

—No está nada mal, me gustaría escucharte tocar algún día. — sonrió Jack. Sarah lo miró enternecida, claro que le gustaría tocar para él pero su modestia le impedía, creía que no era muy buena tocando, en ocasiones se trababa y además tocaba notas al azar, no se aprendía las canciones tan rápido pero aceptó de todos modos.— ¿Y qué otra cosa sabes hacer?

—Me gusta mucho pintar los dibujos que hago con Acuarela, la técnica es rápida y fácil. — dijo Sarah sinceramente. Jack la miró, parecía que la chica disfrutaba mucho hacer todo aquello. — Pero bueno, ya hablamos demasiado sobre mí…

—¿Bromeas? Casi todas nuestras conversaciones son de mí, háblame más de ti. — pidió Jack con una gran sonrisa, de esas que hacía que Sarah se avergonzara más pero trataba de ocultar su rubor.

—Es que nunca sé qué decirte… — confesó la chica.

—Puedes decirme lo que no te gusta.

—Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan. — dijo Sarah tratando de zafarse. — No creo que quieras escuchar TODO esto…

—¿Por qué no? Sería para que nos conociéremos mejor. — se excusó el chico, pero era verdad, siempre hablaban sobre él y lo entendía por que era un espíritu de 300 años pero él quería saber más sobre su amiga, acababa de descubrir sus grandes pasiones y sabía que de verdad eran sus pasiones por la forma en que hablaba de ellas.

—¿No hay manera de convencerte, verdad? — Jack negó con la cabeza a lo que Sarah bufó. Ahí fue cuando explicó todo lo que no le gustaba y eran muchas cosas, agregó más para molestar a Jack y de esa manera no le volviera a preguntar nada pero aún así Jack estuvo atento a todo lo que dijo y sonrió cuando ésta acabó y terminó diciendo. — ¡¿Estás contento?!

—¡Si! Muy contento, gracias por compartirme un poco más de ti. — exclamó el chico alegre aunque quería reírse por la cara de Sarah que mostraba confusión. Ambos se miraron unos segundos para luego soltarse a reír. Sarah se recargó en el mueble.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—No lo sé, debería de estar creando nieve allá afuera, ir a otros continentes y hacer mi trabajo. — dijo Jack un poco dudoso, aunque él sabía que quería quedarse ahí.

—Deberías, pero… ¿Por qué no te quedas a ver una película? — preguntó la chica. Jack levantó una ceja confundido.

—¿Qué tipo de película?

—A mi hermana le han regalado una película de terror que he querido ver desde hace mucho pero me aterra verla sola… ¿Quisieras verla conmigo? — le preguntó la chica haciendo un gesto de perrito, aunque podría jurar que eso no serviría con Jack.

—¿Por qué no la ves con tu hermana? — quiso saber Jack.

—Nunca quiere ver nada conmigo, además ya se la vio en la mañana en su recámara. Pero yo quiero verla a media noche ¿Qué te parece? — le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué quieres ver una película de terror a media noche si sabes que te vas a asustar? — quiso saber Jack con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Porque a pesar del susto, resulta muy divertido cuando gritas o haces gestos extraños! — exclamó la chica sonriente.

—Te repito Sarah, eres rara pero… me quedaré a verla sólo porque has dicho que es divertido…

Un estruendoso grito se oyó del televisor aterrando a la pareja de jóvenes que se abrazaban del miedo en la cama. Eran gritos de mujer pero se oían como si la estuvieran torturando que eso sólo empeoraba el miedo de ambos chicos.

—¡Me dijiste que esto era divertido! — se quejó Jack cerrando los ojos y abrazando con fuerza a Sarah y a la manta que los cubría como si fuese un escudo o algo parecido.

—¡Eso pensé! — dijo la joven cubriendo su rostro con la sudadera de Jack por la parte del pecho incomodando al joven, pero poco le importó al peliblanco pues sólo quería dejar de ver eso y dejar de escuchar aquellos gritos tan horrorosos.

—¡Apaga la T.V! ¡Quita la película ya! — exigió Jack tratando de quitársela de encima después de aguantar unos minutos más de gritos y risas malévolas.

—¡No quiero! ¡Se sigue escuchando aquellas cosas! — respondió Sarah dando pequeños gritos y manotazos cuando su mirada se volvía al televisor.

—¡Tu tuviste la idea, quítalo ya! — Sarah negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, estaba tan aterrada, sólo había visto muñecos siniestros, niños que perseguían a las personas y mucha sangre por doquier, y todas esas escenas salían de repente para sorprenderlos. Jack se levantó y fue a desconectar la televisión tratando de no ver aquellas imágenes e ignorar todos los sonidos, lo peor era que estaban a oscuras. Una vez que desconectó el aparato, se giró hacia la chica que aún no se había quitado la manta. — Sarah, ya la desconecté. — La chica se quitó la manta y miró a Jack con algo de miedo. — ¿Contenta? — Sarah lo miró con más miedo aún y lo apuntó con mucho nerviosismo.

—¡Jack! ¡Atrás de ti! — Jack se dio la media vuelta tan rápido que cayó al suelo para encontrarse con la pared misma. Luego se dio cuenta de las risas de Sarah a lo que la volteó a ver frustrado y enfadado. — ¡Debiste ver tu cara!

—¡Casi me da un infarto!

—¡Pero fue tan divertido ver tu cara al mirar la película! — rió la chica, estaba riendo tanto que comenzaba a dolerle la pansa. Jack se levantó de un tirón y fue hasta la cama y le quitó la manta a la chica.

—¡Pudo ser algo malo! ¡Quizás pudo haber sido Pitch! ¿Estuviste fingiendo todo el tiempo? — Sarah trataba de reír menos pero con esfuerzo asintió con la cabeza. — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estás loca? — Sarah no podía dejar de reír pero al cabo de unos minutos, sus risas se fueron haciendo menos hasta que pudo hablar por fin.

—Si, lo sé, soy excelente actriz, debería apuntarme al club de teatro. — dijo la chica entre risas pero la mirada seria de Jack la hizo callar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste gritando por media hora sólo para asustarme? — la chica asintió con un poco de miedo. — ¡No tienes ni idea de lo aterrado que estaba! ¡Jamás había visto una película así, no era divertido! — Sarah bajó la mirada apenada.

—Pero… tú me lo debías, de todas las veces que me hiciste caer a propósito, sólo para hacer reír a mis primos.

—¡Es diferente! Y además también te agarraste de mi sudadera y casi me… oye, también te agarraste de mi sudadera, ¿Acaso eso fue… a propósito? — dijo el chico con tono pícaro pero en modo de venganza, sabía que Sarah se avergonzaría de inmediato y se lo negaría, pero le gustaba verla siempre roja, era divertido.

—¿E—eh? ¡Claro que no! ¡Fue actuación! Sólo para que pareciese que estaba asustada…

—Si Sarah, y me dices que no te gusto pero te parezco guapo. — le interrumpió el chico con una sonrisa de picardía, se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho de lo que veía; a su mejor amiga tan roja como un tomate.

—¡Ay está bien! Me gustas un poco ¿Estás contento de oírlo? — esto dejó a Jack con los ojos muy abiertos, no creía que Sarah le admitiría eso tan rápido.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Que si me gustas! ¡Sólo no te lo quería decir porque pensé que cambiarías tu forma de verme! ¡Eso es todo! ¿Contento? — dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos visiblemente enfadada, odiaba tener que confesar todo, pero Jack no la dejaba en paz. Sabía que al decirle, quizás pudiera cambiar su forma de ser con ella.

—Ohh… — Jack no sabía qué decir o hacer, Sarah estaba cruzado de brazos y sentada en la cama, por unos segundos se giró hacia otro lado, evitando mirarlo. — Sarah…

—Tranquilo, que no pretendo nada contigo, sólo quiero que seas mi amigo. — dijo la chica soltando un suspiro.

—Eres mi mejor amiga y eso no lo cambiará, sólo quiero que sepas que de igual manera nunca se podría. — Jack se sentó a un lado de ella y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué soy mortal? — Jack asintió.

—Exacto, y además porque tu no me gustas de esa manera. — explicó el chico. Sarah bajó la mirada, entristecida pero aceptaba el hecho de que Jack no la quería, a veces se puede y otras veces simplemente no.

—Jack… ¿Puedes abrazarme? — preguntó la chica. Jack la miró sorprendido, pero no lo negó, sabía que debía estar triste así que le concedió el abrazo. Sarah al momento de sentir los brazos de Jack alrededor suyo, se sintió completamente extraña, sentía que su estómago se revolvía pero no tenía ganas de vomitar. Sólo atinó a corresponder el abrazo con fuerza y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Eso espero! XD_

_Bien, agradezco a cada persona que ha dejado reviews ;D_

_Sheblunar, damelifrost, Fluttershy, kari, nacha y bienvenida Caroline.S :D ¡Que bueno que les guste la historia y espero sigan dejando sus reviews, discúlpenme si me tardo! Gracias por su apoyo, ya les dejo un poco más de acercamiento XD pero no me quise apresurar con un beso ¡ESO SERÁ SORPRESA! XD en el momento más inesperado pondré el beso ¡BAM! XD haha Pero hice un poquito de lo que me pidieron nacha, damelifrost, fluttershy ¡Habrá más romance en el próximo capítulo! ¡Se los prometo! XD Bueno, o al menos eso trataré_

_Kari, El motivo por el cual Jamie se sentía tan viejo es que veía a Jack más joven con él cuando antes eso era al revés XD y Caroline ¡Wow! Gracias por leerte los 11 capítulos de una sola vez ;') hahaha_

_Y sheblunar, gracias por dejar tu review en todos los caps! :D Siempre espero tu review! XD_

_En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus revies para ver qué tal ha quedado ;D_

_Chao! n.n_


End file.
